<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look Up At The Rooftops by Fleurtygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762411">Look Up At The Rooftops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurtygirl/pseuds/Fleurtygirl'>Fleurtygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merle and his rooftop rescue [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Erotica, F/M, Good Person Merle Dixon, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season 1, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurtygirl/pseuds/Fleurtygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove happens to be on the same scavenging run as Merle and the group when they run across Rick Grimes.  This is how Dove defuses the tense situation without anyone getting hurt.  It's a fight or fuck story that is mostly porn with a little plot and some feelings thrown in for good measure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Merle Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Merle Dixon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merle and his rooftop rescue [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fight or Fuck?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on my phone, so yes, there will be errors.  I am terribly sorry, but if I read it too much and edit it.  I will never post it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dove ran up to the roof with everyone else in the scavenging party. She could see everyone immediately turn on Merle Dixon, again. She could not believe how stupid and near sighted most of the group behaved towards the Dixon’s.  </p><p>It finally happened, they were fighting each other, during the apocalypse, and the new guy was about to pull a gun. Dove wondered why couldn’t anyone see that Merle was their best fighter, shot, and zombie killer and they were about to try and kill him and leave the rest of them fucked? Dove didn’t care how crass the brothers were when they spoke. They needed the Dixon’s. They were the only ones to bring in fresh food from hunting and foraging. But everyone kept pushing them away and treating them like dirt. That’s when she decided on drastic measures. </p><p>She stepped up and laid herself half across Merle’s back and said loud enough for everyone to hear, “Do you want to fight or fuck?”</p><p>Dove took a deep breath now that she had his, and everyone's attention. Don’t be confrontational she thought, don’t make demands, give options and choices. Get him back in control going in the right direction.  She knew how to handle strong, stubborn people. </p><p>“Merle, can you tell everyone your plan and then we can get back to camp? Would you take me back to your tent?” Dove asked him sweetly when she slowly straightened herself off his hard muscular back. Her hands smoothed down his sun warmed leather vest and felt his muscles jump and tense in response to the contact. Merle was sweaty and hot, but it was a masculine scent that appealed to her. </p><p>Once Dove was kneeling next to them completely off Merle.  He slowly removed himself off T-Dog, and stood up. She knew the only reason they stopped fighting was because she had stunned them into dealing with her Hail Mary. </p><p>From watching him and his brother at the camp, she could tell he didn’t like weakness, but giving orders right now would not work for anyone. Besides, how do you order a stranger to have sex with you without being a rapist?  She just wanted to give him an option for all the adrenaline that didn’t involve leaving several people in the group dead. </p><p>Meanwhile, the group was staring at Dove in complete confusion. From what they had seen at the camp, she was no closer to the brothers than she was with anyone. This was coming out of nowhere for everyone and they weren’t sure if she hadn’t gone crazy. </p><p>“Um Miss, you might not want to get in the middle of things right now. I’m sure your boyfriend wants to...” Rick starting trailing off when the people around him started wide-eyed shaking their heads at him. </p><p>“Ain’t her boyfriend, don’t know what she’s playing at.” Merle growled out as he pulled her up to see her face.  He knew as soon as she started speaking earlier it was the pretty mixed girl that had several of the guys in camp trying to subtly figure out ways to tell her she didn’t need to sleep in her car at night.</p><p>Rick tried to start to speak again but Glenn shushed him, way too interested to see what was happening and what would happen next. </p><p>“I’m not playing, things are tense and people started jumping to dumb conclusions without asking a damn thing. They started a fight they shouldn’t have and you can keep fighting, but I know we need you, I need you.  So if you’re interested, can we go back home?” She had started her explanation strong; confident that the people around her were wrong. But as she had tried to proposition him towards the end she felt a little awkward and ended up looking at him through her lashes feeling unsure if he would even want to have sex with her. </p><p>She knew she was pretty, but she wasn’t all-American white pretty. Her half Chinese heritage was obvious when looking at her, she had straight brown hair, green eyes, and an olive complexion. She wasn’t sure if the motorcycle he rode was his originally or if it was picked up post-apocalypse. If it was his, that SS symbol might just make this whole thing backfire in a real way.  She knew you weren’t supposed to like Nazis, but who cared about race when 95% of the population was dead. Besides, Dove didn’t think Merle was a Nazi, not when he was feeding everyone in the camp equally, a camp that where a third of the people weren’t white.  He was probably just a good old fashioned racist, and as an obviously biracial girl, she learned in life that everyone was racist. Even family, especially family. </p><p>Merle looked amused, he figured he would see how far the smart little chit was willing to take things. Not that he believed for a second that she would fuck him. He believed that she just figured out a way to disarm everyone in the group and get them back on track. It took balls and it was funny as hell to see the looks on everyone’s faces wondering if she had lost her marbles. Hell, he thought, he wouldn’t mind a taste or at least feeling her sweet little body pressed against him again. He doubted he would get more action than that anytime soon. So he took her hand and pulled her slowly into his body. “You’re playing with fire lil girl.” He kept expecting her to pull back. </p><p>She didn’t put up any resistance, much to his great surprise.  Merle managed to pull her all the way, she had followed his lead and let him position his leg between her legs. He wrapped one hand around her to cup her ass and the other hand went to the back of her head. Everything was happening achingly slow and with such quiet voyeurs. Glenn was gripping Rick’s firing arm in both hands and practically holding his breath. </p><p>Merle looked into her eyes and smirked. It was like a game of sexual chicken and he kept waiting for her to back out or pull away or flinch. So far, other than looking a little self conscious, she wasn’t putting up any resistance.  Maybe he would get himself a little taste of her soft lips. </p><p>His grip on Dove’s hair tightened and he could see the wave of pleasure roll through her body. Her eyes fluttered, she gasped for air, and gave a small hitched against his thigh. It was then Merle realized that she might have been serious. Her eyes were dilated and heavy and she looked more erotic than anything he had seen in a long long time. </p><p>The fist in Dove’s hair tightened and Merle pulled her close to get his taste. She kissed without hesitation, Merle sucked and nipped at her lips, his tongue ran over her tongue and tasted her whole mouth. Dove pressed as close as she was able, creating more tension where he had her hair gripped tight at the base of her head. Her arms slid up onto his shoulders and she gripped the back of his head as though trying to get more of him. Merle hitched her up in his arms, his hands gripped on her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel her moans and the small spasms that wracked her body when she ground against his cock and drove them both crazy. </p><p>She could hear Morales and T-Dog’s cursing and the sound of other people’s stunned responses. Glenn was smacking the cop on the arm and shaking Andrea half in disbelief and half excitement, this was the craziest thing that happened in front of him, and they were living in the zombie apocalypse. </p><p>Dove was riding waves of bliss and didn’t have a care in the world. She felt safe, happy, and excited for the first time since the whole world went to hell. Dove had been telling herself that this would be something for survival and it would hopefully be decent sex without a lot of awkwardness after. She had braced herself for it to be terrible sex and a lot of really horrible gossip and meanness from Merle. She did not think he would manage to ring all her bells and have her spasm in multiple mini orgasms on the roof in front of everyone.  Dove prayed that they got back to camp soon so they could get naked and she could have multiple massive orgasms until she could no longer move. </p><p>Dove had found him to be attractive, he had a rugged sex appeal that only seemed to be enhanced by his age, but she had thought it would stay private fantasy fodder, not live action exhibition. Regardless of his age or maybe because of it, it was moving quickly towards being the best sexual experience in her life, and they still had all their clothes on.  </p><p>Merle could feel the heat and damp emanating from her core as he firmly rubbed his fingers from her clit to her ass through her jeans. The little taste he had thought he might get was becoming a hell of a lot more interesting.  The thought of stripping her down and getting his dick wet sounded good enough to put up with just about anything. </p><p>“Uhh, guys, I hate to interrupt, but maybe we should head back, get you guys a tent.” Glenn tentatively interrupted, because although he was now team Dovon, Glenn’s survivors nature felt the need to move. </p><p>Merle pulled back, he left one arm still under her ass holding her up while the other hand pulled her hair back so she was completely arched against him, face tilted up and gasping for breath.  </p><p>“Fuck, ya want this, right?” </p><p>“Merle… oh god… condoms?” she panted, because sentences right now was beyond her. </p><p>“Got em, baby girl, Ole Merle ‘ll getcha back ‘n then ‘ll take care a ya.” Merle growled as he let go of her hair so he could use both hands to carry her over to his gear bag and backpack. Merle smacked her ass before giving it a final squeeze and letting Dove slowly slide down and drop her legs to the ground. </p><p>“Ya good?” Merle growled in her ear. </p><p>“Oh god—“ she whimpered, “mmhmm.” </p><p>“Ok, Chinaman, I almost have the front cleared. How did ya do gathering supplies?” Merle asked while giving their distinct lack of bags a look. </p><p>Dove was just standing there dazedly trying to get back to earth. She thought for a second that maybe she should be embarrassed, but from the hungry looks she got from the other males in the group and the incredulous and slightly humorous look she got from the women, she shrugged it off.  She did think that this could only make Merle more popular, from the ladies and maybe the men, at least no one looked like they wanted to kill him anymore. She couldn’t help but think that it couldn’t possibly make him more unpopular. </p><p>They managed to remember to grab their bags on the way out.  Luckily most of the stuff had been gathered and left in the front by the doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Driving Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the stuff everyone had scavenged was in the new van that Merle said would be useful for extra RV parts. Dove and Merle were the only ones in the van. Everyone else opting to ride in the SUV they drove down. Whether this was done out of some sort of polite societal view to give them time alone, or they all just wanted a chance to talk it over and prepare the gossip, Dove didn’t know. </p><p>Ever since the world went to hell, driving anywhere was tense, everyone alert and looking for Zombies or survivors.  If you went anywhere the way there wasn’t always possible going back.  It’s why Glenn was leading the SUV in front, he knew they city best.  If she hadn’t come, she thought they would have let him drive alone. All of them would cram in the other vehicle and not one thought about his safety. Not that she is great backup, she doesn’t know anything about guns. To be fair, it doesn’t seem like anyone in the SUV, beside the new guy, has any firearm training. At least now they have guns, courtesy of the idiot sheriff. </p><p>Once inside the utility van, Merle climbed in and handed her his rifle.  Merle pulled out his handgun which would be easier to use when driving. </p><p>“Here, in case I need it, ya need to hold on to it,” Merle said as he nodded his approval at her metal ‘grab me’ pole that stores use to get higher displayed hanging items down. Dove grabbed it so she would have something to stab zombies with while keeping a little bit of distance. Most of the male zombies had a longer reacher than her, and some of the female ones. She wasn’t short at 5’7” but she didn’t want to try and go up against a 6’2” zombie with only a baseball bat or kitchen knife. </p><p>They were lucky enough to get out of Atlanta without getting stuck, separated, or overwhelmed. It was just a relatively smooth shot to the quarry for the next half hour. </p><p>Once the imminent danger passed, she could feel Merle relax and glance over toward her. The silence was awkward. </p><p>“I didn’t want anything bad to happen and it was going to be bad.” She stole a quick glance at him and then focused out the window to keep watch. </p><p>“Ye don’t hafta do anything. Ain’t gonna fuck ya if ya ain’t actually want it.”  He never forced a women and didn’t plan on starting. World gone to shit or not, you don’t rape or beat women or children. </p><p>“Oh... uhh...thank you.” Dove shifted in her seat and squirmed. Merle sighed. </p><p>She took a deep breath, but it still came out so softly, “I do, want to, if you do.”</p><p>Merle growled, it sent an awakening pulse through Dove’s pussy and renewing the hot, wet, empty feeling that had just subsided. He lifted the rifle off her lap. </p><p>“Lean it on the floor angled away from ya,” rumbled Merle as he slid a strong hand from her knee to the inside of her thigh. She scooted closer towards him as she placed the rifle carefully down. It was more than distracting to have his hand on her, she knew he could hear her quickened breathing and felt her legs part for him. </p><p>“Can’t do much, still have to pay attention —be fine with ya a lil closer,” Dove took that as an invitation to cuddle up under his arm and lean into his solid warmth.  It was hard for her to talk right now, words just weren’t forming in her head, but the last thing she wanted was for him to think she regret anything or that she didn’t want this. Well, the last thing she wanted was to find out he didn’t want her. So she leaned toward him and resisted the urge to press her face into his shoulder and close her eyes. She needed to keep watch to help protect them both. It wouldn’t do for him to think she was cavalier with either of their safety. </p><p>Dove was all but vibrating against him. He could feel the fine tremors in her body and knew she was wet and ready for him. It was a heady drug. The lack of respect and awareness of the other people in the camp had been eating at his patience and goodwill. They thought he was a foul mouthed, good for nothing, redneck when he was feeding them and clearing the woods of walkers.  He didn’t think anyone would pull their heads out of their ass to save themselves. All of their vitriol was worth it for finding this little bird. He could tell how sweet and passionately she would sing for him later. The adrenaline rush that made him fight back today and made her step up with her utterly wild and outrageous proposition was now the same wild rush that was coursing through her veins and making her feel too big for her skin. Merle knew he could see any zombie or person that might pop up between here and his tent. Sniper eyes trained for combat, hell counting the end of the world, it would be his fourth tour. </p><p>“Come on, lil bird, you can close your eyes, I gotcha.” Merle said as he felt her relax into him. </p><p>Dove wanted to talk, to watch, to be cool and flirty. Instead, one touch from him unraveled her very flimsy walls. It was easier to calm down when she was able to clutch his arm in one hand and his vest in the other while she pressed her face against his arm and breathed in his smokey, leather, sweaty man smell. Intellectually, it should be gross, but in reality, he smelled amazing. Dove knew it just meant compatible pheromones. She had a best friend in college.  Dove knew her friend Will was very good looking, she had multiple female friends that were very attracted to him, but he always just smelled like her gross teenage brother. They could sleep in the same bed, get dressed around each other, but never once did either one find each other sexual.  Actually, thinking about Will was helping her lady boner go away. A fact that she was very grateful for, since she had been about to start licking Merle. </p><p>Licking Merle would have led to kissing Merle which would have led to pulling his hand closer to her pussy so she could hump him like a dog in heat. God, she really wanted to have his hand rubbing and smacking her parts. That shocked her a little bit, she had never had that thought before. Thinking about it again caused her muscles to contract and her core to throb. She knew he felt it, her hips gave up just the tiniest little hitch.</p><p>“Baby girl, you keep doing that and we ain’t making it back ta camp,” Merle grit out as he tightened his hand on the wheel. He really needed to readjust himself now, his cock was doing it’s best job to burst out of his jeans and it was not comfortable being so hard in such tight pants. </p><p>The fact that he knew he could stop the van and just push right into her drenched pussy and she would be ecstatic was making the last 10 minute drive to camp feel like 15 minutes too long. If he stopped right now, he knew he could get her to come all over his dick two, maybe three times.  The only thing that kept him from doing it, is that he didn’t want to risk them so close. If he got back, there would be people to warn them if the zombies have made it out that far. If he was lucky, his brother would there with something he caught and Daryl would stand guard so he could completely let go and take his time fucking her all night. </p><p>His words had the opposite effect on her. Dove had begun rubbing herself on him and he was palming her hot little cunt before he could think better of it. </p><p>“Jesus, I’m gonna make you squirt tonight, baby” growled Merle as he passed the SUV to get to camp sooner. Dove was moaning and sucking on his shoulder. </p><p>“Merle, I…I... Merle…” panted Dove</p><p>“Everyone’s going to know this is my pussy by tomorrow morning,” he said while rubbing his fingers against her now wet jeans. </p><p>“Say it Dove, tell me who this pussy belongs to.”</p><p>“Yes... yes... It’s yours” moaned Dove. “it’s your pussy Merle.” She felt waves of pleasure roll through her chest down to where his hand had gripped her. </p><p>“Tell me whatcha want me t’ do ta my pussy” ordered Merle. </p><p>“Want your fingers inside” whispered Dove, feeling so turned on and shy at the same time. </p><p>“What else do ya want? Gotta tell me, baby” fuck, Merle thought the dirty talk was so hot from this sweet, pretty, young thing. </p><p>“Want you inside, Merle.” Answering his questions was helping her feel more grounded.  </p><p>“Are ya on the pill, baby girl?” Merle prayed she was, the sex they will be having tonight, he’s pretty sure his dick will tear through the condoms. </p><p>“Yes. Yes, I’m on the pill.”  Thank god for planned parenthood, she always bought a year supply at a time. She had about three and half months left. “Ummmm I’m clean.”</p><p>“Not gonna go bareback baby, just need ta know if we have backup.” He told her. Merle wanted to go bare and feel all of her hot silky walls, but that wasn’t what she asked for earlier. </p><p>“Merle,” she was starting to feel jittery again, “please talk to me.” </p><p>“Just thinking about how that sweet pussy is going to taste gushing all over my tongue.”</p><p>“Want to taste you too, Merle” she said in what was clearly an attempt to kill him or make him run off the road. They were almost there and then he could lay claim to his little bird. </p><p>“What else ya want?”</p><p>“I want you to—“</p><p>“Tell ole Merle whatcha need.” </p><p>“Need you” </p><p>“It’s gonna be rough little girl, yer driving me crazy. Daddy’s gonna fuckin’ spank yer ass raw.”</p><p>“Ok Daddy, I’ll be good for you”</p><p>“Fuck, yes.” Gritted out Merle, he was not going to last very long, but he’s pretty sure the vixen could get dead men hard again just by rubbing herself against them. He was going to have to lock up the van, because he wasn’t going to leave it open for some fuckheads to get their hands on his shit or smell how hot and ready he got Dove. All their rubbing and dirty talk had him leaking like a teenage boy. It definitely smelled fucking intoxicating, like she spent the ride to the quarry bouncing on his lap. Hopefully Daryl was back at the camp, he really did not want to deal with Shane or anyone else trying to interfere with taking care of his girl. </p><p>“Dove, baby, almost back, need ya ta grab my rifle. Gonna carry ya over to ma tent.  Ok, baby girl?” Merle said when he pulled his hand back to adjust his painfully hard dick and make sure to check his handgun. He could leave the bag for now, as long as he locked the van. </p><p>Dove liked the idea of Merle carrying her. It felt amazing to be in his very capable arms. But if she did that it was going to be hard to grab what they needed and Merle was right not to trust the people here. They didn’t seem to understand boundaries or respect your things. So she started to gather his rifle bag.</p><p>“I can walk Merle, that way we can take your gear and our bags, most of the stuff I grabbed from the store is in the back of the van, but the food and some other stuff is in this pack. We should take it back to the tent. I don’t want someone trying to take your ammo.” She said as she pulled on her backpack and held his rifle bag all zipped up. </p><p>They pulled up to the camp and hopped out of the van. He locked up and stuck the keys in his pocket. He still didn’t want that bitch Lori to get her hands on the haul before them, she wouldn’t exactly divide it evenly and her deputy dog enforced her every desire. He had seen that Dove loaded a comforter into the back of the van. She probably needed it to make sleeping in her car more comfortable. </p><p>Shane started to come over so he could bark orders and take shit he didn’t put his life on the line to get. But luckily his brother was in camp and caught his eye. He knew he would have his back and handle things. Daryl started over at the same time that the SUV pulled up and Glenn popped out with a big smile on his face. He knew he was going to hear shit for passing them. Everyone in that car knew why he went faster. </p><p>“Didn’t think we’d still see you both!” Glenn said in a teasing tone. </p><p>“You were literally right behind us, if we could have escaped you, we would have,” Dove retorted back with a grin. </p><p>“Alright love birds—“ Glenn started</p><p>“Rick, oh my god, Rick, brother, is that you?” Shane gasped as the new guy stepped out of the SUV. </p><p>“Shane, oh my god, are Lori and Carl here? Are they ok?” Rick exclaimed as he ran over to Shane to hug him. </p><p>Dove looked at Merle and smirked, this seemed like it would distract everyone enough so they could slip away. Merle leaned down and whispered, “need anything from the back, now ‘ll be a good time?”</p><p>He walked her over and opened the door and covered her as she reached inside and grabbed the comforter, a skillet, and another backpack. He took the backpack from her hands and shouldered it before taking the skillet and comforter from her. Since that freed up her hands, she decided to also grab one of the pots she grabbed with Jacqui that was full of kitchen knives.  Daryl came over to stand next to his brother. </p><p>“Daryl,” Merle acknowledged his brother when he  passed him the keys, “No one goes up front ‘cept you n me. Let um unload.  Need ya on watch,” Merle jerked his head in the direction of Dove. Daryl’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but he just grunted an affirmation and resignation. Merle knew his brother could smell them. </p><p>“Hi,” Dove blushed, Daryl looked surprised and a little disgruntled. </p><p>She knew that most people ‘forgot’ about giving the Dixon’s any of the supplies that were scavenged from the run. It’s the only reason Merle came on this run and he sacrificed getting a lot of stuff to take out the zombies and watch their backs.</p><p>“Come on, lil bird, we got business.” Merle drawled as he smirked down at her. </p><p>“Um, I grabbed stuff some stuff for you guys when you went up to the roof to keep watch.”  </p><p>“Ya grabbed it ‘fore ya came up ta the roof?” He knew she must have, they didn’t stop for anything on the way down. Just grabbed the bags at the door and tossed em in the van. </p><p>“Yeah, I thought you must have needed some clothes like the rest of us.”</p><p>Merle thought her actions on the roof were totally spur of the moment to prevent a fight and then she decided you liked the taste she got of him. If she grabbed stuff before all that, she had been thinking of them. He liked that she was thinking of him and his brother. But he pushed that down for now, he knew he had her for one night. Some women wanted to try a little rough once or twice, but no one ever stuck around. </p><p>It wasn’t worth thinking about, instead they would tuck most of her haul in his tent and then he could get his hands on her and see if she kept responding so perfectly. </p><p>Luck had been on their side as they moved through the camp towards the area the Dixon’s claimed. The arrival and the drama of the new guy meant no one stopped them from taking their stuff and climbing into the Dixon’s tent.  The last thing he could handle right now was some do fucking Good Samaritan trying to convince Dove to leave him or tell everyone they should rescue her from his clutches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Keeping Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merle entered first, he pulled his handgun out to store it within reach but out of the way enough not to cause problems. His rifle bag was stored at the head of his tent where he normally kept it. His knives and things were pulled out and placed away as well. He then offered to take her weapons, placing her bat by the entry and the long metal pole along the length of the tent. He dumped their bags onto Daryls bedroll. </p><p>“We ain’t gotta do anything if ya don’t wanna,” Merle said as he tilted her face towards him so he could see how she was feeling. </p><p>What he saw was eyes swimming with lust and his little bird all frozen up not sure what to do. </p><p>“Merle,” she breathed out and moved closer to him. She pushed herself against his solid body and Merle fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back so he could lick his way up her neck and devour her mouth. Dove moaned and felt the waves of pleasure wash over her. Every time he touched her if felt electric, an actual pulse that emanated from his hand and ended where her core throbbed and pulsed with need. She ran her hands across his chest and under his leather vest, she loved how it looked on him, how it fit perfectly and showcased his strong arms and muscular chest and stomach. </p><p>“Baby girl, gotta tell me if I do som’in ya don’t like or I git too rough for ya,” said Merle, and he tightened the hand in her hair and looked down to see her arch into  it and shudder. She clearly loved having her hair pulled and it made him want to see what else she liked.  </p><p>“Merle please... I... please,” begged Dove, she needed more, she needed him to give her more but she didn’t even know what to ask for. </p><p>“Fuuuuuck,” breathed out Merle, her pretty little begging with desperate eyes made his cock jump even harder. He grabbed her shirt and started to pull it off, he needed to have her bare to him. Dove kept writhing against him and she began to lick and kiss his neck and chest. She was wearing a cute little bra that he admired for a second before he unhooked its and pulled it off her arms. Merle pulled his own vest and tank off in order to feel her press her soft breasts and silky skin against him. </p><p>He needed to get his pants off because he had begun to worry about the state of his dick smashed up against his too tight pants for way too long. He unbuckled his belt and pants and started to pull them off. Dove meanwhile had the same idea and was pulling her own pants off. She left her little blue panties on, but he likes the idea of taking them off himself after teasing her a little bit more. When Merle pulled his pants off, he pulled his boxers down with them. The gasp from Dove made him chuckle. </p><p>He knew he had a big cock, half the pussy he had gotten over the years was because  some slut wanted to go for a ride on his big ole hog. </p><p>“Gunna make ya feel so good baby” boasted Merle as he pressed her sweet little body against his body. He scooped her up in his arms and laid her down. He wanted to look his fill. </p><p>“Shh shhh shhh shhh, I gotcha,” gentled Merle as she arched into his hands as they rubbed along her tits, stomach, and legs.  She arched beautifully into his hands as he twisted and pulled at her nipples. Dove tried to keep her noises contained, she knew that everyone was still awake and at the very least Daryl would be able to hear her as he guarded them while sitting in front of the tent. </p><p>“What do you want me to do to my pretty little pussy?” Merle rumbled while he watched her to see how she reacted. He was pleased to see her spread her legs wider and squeak. </p><p>His hands were holding her hips down and his fingers were just a few centimeters from where she wanted them.  She kept trying to wiggle enough to get the friction she desired. </p><p>“Just gotta ask. Want me to rub it?” And he gave the tiniest, lightest rub that had her whining and panting. “No, only nice girls want their pussies rubbed. Dirty girls need ta get spanked on their wet little cunts.  Want me to spank ya?</p><p>He moved his hand down to cup her pussy, he rubbed it to ready it for the spanking. He Could feel that her drenched panties were a wet mess but it should buffer the sound of him spanking her sweet little cunt. </p><p>“Please Merle, please spank—“ Dove was bright red and tried to hide her face behind her hands. </p><p>“Please spank my dirty little cunt.” Dove whispered pleadingly. </p><p>Without warning, he lifted his hand and brought it down with a firm smack directly on her spread open legs and on top of her clit and pussy. He felt her full body shudder.</p><p>“Yeah, fuck, so fuckin sexy baby. Such a good little slut, asking for her pussy spankin, gonna wreck this cute little cunt.” Merle kept up a litany of dirty talk while raining firm blows on her pussy and grinding his fingers across her clit. </p><p>Her hands held on to Merle’s neck and shoulders and he leaned over her to talk dirty to her.  She buried her face into his neck. Too turn on and embarrassed to look at him. </p><p>“My dirty little girl can come from being spanked on her wet slutty little cunt. Can’t cha?” Merle asked as he raised his hand and smacked her again. From the way she was reacting, she might even cum before she could answer. But he loved making her talk dirty and that she asked for everything he was doing to her. </p><p>“Don’t know,” she sobbed “Merle, need more.”  </p><p>“Beg for me baby,” Merle demanded in her ear as he rained three quick smacks down harder on her pussy. She was so close. </p><p>“Please Merle, please make me cum like a good little slut.” Dove begged Merle, she clutched his shoulders and neck, she licked and sucked at his neck to try and get him to do anything that would release all this pressure. </p><p>Merle heard his brother grunt upon hearing her words. It’s wasn’t loud, but his brother was less than three feet from the tent and he had a hunters ear. </p><p>Merle pulled out his knife and slit her panties open on both sides. The he plunged two fingers into her dripping wet cunt and pounded in her until she came, moaning and whimpering into his mouth when he kissed her to prevent others from hearing her orgasm. Dove was completely bowled over by the strength of her orgasm. Sex had never been so good, so naughty, and exactly what she needed. </p><p>“Good girl,” Merle praised her as he kissed and licked his way down her body. He stopped when he reached her pussy, he stared at it and looked up her body to see her open mouth pants for breath. </p><p>“Come on baby, reach down and spread those pussy lips for me. Show me my pink little cunt” Merle coaxed her into obeying his order and continuing to make her burn with embarrassment and pleasure.  She reached down and spread her lips and looked at his pleased expression. </p><p>“Ya know whatcha gotta do,” Merle said. He knew that this made her clench and shiver. </p><p>“Please, I…</p><p>“Mmhmm, Daddy wants to take care of his pretty little girl, but you gotta ask him politely” Merle saw the instant response her body gave to hearing the word daddy. Her little pussy gushed and her squirming increased so he had to hold her still. </p><p>“Please Daddy, please lick me”</p><p>“Mmm yeah, that’s my good girl.”</p><p>“More, please, Merle, need you inside me. Daddy,” panted Dove. She tried to pull at his shoulders but Merle much stronger and heavier. </p><p>“Daddy, fuck me, please.  Need to feel your cock.” Cajoled Dove as Merle growled into her pussy and almost sent her over the edge. </p><p>He moved up her body and pushed his cock into her pussy with unerring accuracy. Even as wet as she was, he had to pump several times just to work his cock into her tight sheath. It felt amazing, squeezing him impossibly tight. She was driving him crazy and they were fucking in a tiny tent during the apocalypse with his brother listening less than two feet away. It was the first time he really regretted everything that happened, he would love to have her in a real bed, he could get her plenty of toys and fun things to explore as he spanked her as loud as he wanted and she could scream and beg and moan. His brother would still be listening in, the little shit, but he could do it comfortably where he could come too.  </p><p>Her pussy felt like heaven and he realized that he did bareback her after he told her they would be more careful. Shit, he should have pulled out and wrapped it up, but he couldn’t stop. He kept pumping his hips and fucking her tight wet pussy. He could feel that if she wasn’t so wet and ready for him, it would have been much more difficult to build up his speed and strength this quickly. </p><p>“Fuck baby, I was going to put on a condom. I’m fucking your little cunt raw and if I don’t stop I’m going to fill this little pussy til it’s dripping.” He said as he was kissing and sucking on her neck and earlobes. He felt her tighten at his words and lock her legs around his waist. He chuckled and snapped his hips harder. </p><p>“Want me to fill you up, that it baby girl? Want me to cum inside you?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes! Daddy, please... please...” Dove’s hands were clawing at his shoulders and her whole body was arched up. “Fill me up Daddy, make me cum please. Please can I cum?”</p><p>“Oh yessss, fuck, ya always ask permission to cum from now on.  Yer my perfect little slut. Beg, baby. It makes Daddy’s cock real hard when you beg for all the filthy things I do to you.” Merle spurred Dove on by grabbing her hair. </p><p>“Please Daddy, please tell me to cum all over your cock.  Merle, please?”</p><p>“Fuck yes slut, clamp down on Daddy’s dick like a good little bitch. Come on Dove, Daddy needs ya to cum now.”  Dove’s tight  cunt clamped down and milked his dick so hard when she came. Merle fucked her through her orgasm while coming and emptying deep inside. <br/>“Feels so good, ya milking my dick. Fuck, baby, feels so good fillin you up. Yer taking my cum so well.”</p><p>“Oh god, Merle, oh shit” Dove’s legs were shaking and she felt completely rung out. She never had any type of sex that came close to that sex. </p><p>Merle lifted his body and slowly pulled out.    “See that baby, Daddy wrecked yer pretty little pussy.  Got my jizz all dripping out of it.”</p><p>His words sent a small shiver through her and he could see her little pussy twitch. </p><p>“Here baby,” Merle swiped his fingers through the liquid creaminess coming out of her, “don’t want to waste it.” He then brought his fingers to her mouth and watched as she obediently opened up and sucked his fingers clean. </p><p>She looked all kinds of sweet and sinful, her big eyes staring up at him, her lips wrapped around two of his fingers, and her naked body sprawled across his bedroll freshly fucked. </p><p>“Want more cream baby?”</p><p>Dove nodded and sucked harder on his fingers. </p><p>“Gotta use them words baby girl.”</p><p>“Please Daddy, wanna taste us all mixed together.”</p><p>He groaned and scooped up more of his cum and fed it to her.  His fingers sliding through the mess of her cunt made such loud squelching noises that he knew was driving his brother crazy. He could hear the sound of him whittling wood, but he was sure whatever he was working on was only good for kindling now.  With them in the tent there was no where for his brother to relieve himself. And no matter how hard it was he wasn’t going to leave his post. One, they didn’t shirk when asked to be on guard duty. And secondly, Daryl wouldn’t want to miss hearing all Dove’s moans and whines and sinful dirty talk. He knew his brother could hear just about everything, but he would have kicked up a bigger ruckus if he thought anyone else could hear.  Merle might think about letting his little bro get his nut off later, but for now, it was daytime and he was going to get his fill first.  Especially since he could tell that little Dove could come on his fingers again with just a little more encouragement. </p><p>“That’s ma good lil girl. Where does Daddy’s seed belong?”</p><p>“Inside me,” Dove whispered. “I’m sorry it keeps dripping out Daddy, next time I’ll do better.”</p><p>“Gonna be a next time, eh?” Oh shit, he could see that she actually looked a little panicked.  He didn’t want her shutting down and walking out. So he leaned in, “maybe I’ll remember those condoms so I won’t be flooding yer womb with all that baby juice.”</p><p>He could see her relax and she beamed at him, “but if you use the condoms, then I can’t practice keeping it all inside me.”</p><p>“Fuck baby, going bare inside you was an accident, just felt too good to pull out.”</p><p>“Can’t we just save the condoms for when the pill runs out?” Dove proposed, like this all wasn’t just dirty talk and a one off.</p><p>Goddamn he thought, maybe she wanted him to keep fucking and filling her tight little cunt. Merle growled and began to work her g spot. </p><p>“Ya want more cum fillin’ y’up?”  </p><p>“Felt really good, oh god Merle, I don’t know if I can do it again.” Dove grasped his wrist but didn’t make any move to pull his fingers out. </p><p>“Want me ta stop?”</p><p>“Oh god, no, please don’t stop Daddy.”</p><p>“Ya need a lil more don’cha Dove? Need something a lil rough to send ya over the edge? </p><p>“Please Daddy, I’ll be good, do anything you want just please make me cum.”</p><p>“Fuck lil girl, shouldn’t say anything. Lot’s of dirty fucking things I could do ta ya.”</p><p>“Please Merle, want you to do dirty things to me.”</p><p>“Gonna fuck yer tight little ass, baby girl. You’re wanting a good hard ass fucking aren’t ‘cha?” Dove’s moaning yes and scrambling to hold onto Merle.  He’s got three fingers plunging in and out of her pussy and his other hand is holding her jaw open and rubbing his thumb along lips and delving into her mouth. Dove suckles his thumb when she’s able. </p><p>“Say it baby, gottta ask fer it.”</p><p>“Daddy, please need you there too. Please fuck all my holes.”</p><p>“Such a good lil slut” Merle pulled his fingers out and gave her sopping wet cunt three hard fast smacks to her clit and quickly pushed four fingers into her cunt. “Cum on daddy’s hand, baby. Hear how wet and loud ya are? Driving poor Daryl crazy out there.  Should grab his spare shirt, let ya cum all over it, let em rub his face in it.” </p><p>“Yes,” moaned Dove. </p><p>They could both hear Daryl’s grunt and him clearing his throat. Thats when Dove came so hard she squirted, to Merle’s delight and Doves POP initial horror.  Merle heard Daryl exhale, poor baby bro could definitely smell her pussy by now. Especially after her squirting so hard just thinking about Daryl hearing and liking it. </p><p>“Fuck yes, told ya I’d make ya squirt. Fuck baby, ya did so good coming like that. Don’t hide yer face, fuckin loved it.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah baby, it was perfect. Come here” Merle rearranged then so he was laying down with her half on top of him. </p><p>He knew her juice got on his bedroll the most but also the tent and his brothers bedroll. As soon as he let Daryl in here, he’d be pulling out his dick and coming in seconds. Hell, by nightfall tonight if Dove was still in here with him, his brother would be rubbing one out right  We’re the tent. </p><p>He could probably let him in the tent and tell him to pretend to sleep or something, let him try to furtively rub one out while lying next to them.  Daryl would do what he told him to do.  Lying on the bedroll with Dove next to him was nice. She was all rubbery limbs and heavy eyes. Probably should let her sleep.  He could use a minute to help his brother out. </p><p>“Dove baby, gotta check on Daryl, ok? Jus relax fer a lil bit, I’ll be right back.”  Merle grabbed one of his wife beaters and wiped up between her legs. </p><p>“Ok Daddy,” mumbled Dove and she spread her legs to give him better access. </p><p>Merle threw on his jeans, leather vest, tucked his handgun in his pants, and opened the tent and saw his brother sitting stiffly not even pretending to whittle anymore. </p><p>“Here, go take care o that.” Merle said and tossed him the wife beater that had her cream all over it. </p><p>His brother just nodded and got up to go into the woods. </p><p>“Ya know, if ya go sit behind the tent, ain’t no one gonna see you, but a lil bird might be able ya hear.”</p><p>Dove was laying in the tent feeling embarrassed and turned on. It was easy to hear every word spoken between the brothers and she knew if she could hear them, Daryl really did hear ever wet sound, every moan, all their very dirty talk. It did make her feel better knowing Merle knew all of that from the beginning. He wasn’t embarrassed that his little brother heard her call him Daddy. Merle even told him that he could jerk off so she could hear it. </p><p>She heard Daryl standing behind the tent, he was about a foot away from where her head was on Merle’s pillow. She could tell he was shuffling around. </p><p>“This ok with ya? Won’t do nothin if it makes ya uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Daryl, I—“ Dove covered her face even though she knew no one could see her.</p><p>Merle’s voice came from in front of the tent, “it’s ok baby, either way, but ya gotta say.”</p><p>“Stay? Want you to feel good too...” Dove took a deep breath but it came out all shaky.  She took a second breath and let it out nice and even.  “I want to hear you too Daryl, please.”</p><p>“God, smell so good woman, taste so good.”</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Dove moaned and she turned her face in his direction. He was now sitting right up against the tent. She could touch his back if she just reached out. Instead she found her hand was cupping her vagina, it was so swollen and hot and wet. She wasn’t sure if she should even be touching it, surely she should not still be getting so turned on, but hearing that he had tasted her off that wet messy shirt made her pulse and thrum. </p><p>She could hear him unzip his jeans and move his clothes around to get his cock free. </p><p>“Wanted ya ever since I saw ya get outta that car with yer bloody bat, tellin Deputy Dog off, and standing up fer yerself.  Jerked off thinkin bout cha. Didn’t think ya’d let some dirty rednecks near ya.”  Daryl groaned when he finally wrapped his pussy damp hand around his cock and breathed into the shirt. </p><p>“Fuck woman, can hear ya touchin yerself.” </p><p>“it's not the first time, I… I think about you at night in my car.”</p><p>“Fuck, how many fingers ya got stuffed in yer pussy?” he grunted and she could hear the sound of his jerking off and his labored breathing. </p><p>“Two Daryl, but…”</p><p>“Ya wish it were Daryl’s lil bird?” Merle prompted from the front of the tent. “Tell him baby girl, it’ll make ya both feel good.”</p><p>“Wish it were your fingers in my pussy Daryl making me cum. Wish I was making you cum.”</p><p>“How would ya make him cum baby?” Having Merle talk them through this made her feel so good, it made her throb and shiver and feel small and cared for. </p><p>“With my mouth. Daryl… Daryl?” She panted and moaned. </p><p>“Fuck yes, Dove”</p><p>“I’m close, want…please?”</p><p>“Tell her what to do Daryl.” Merle ordered. </p><p>“Come on Dove, add another finger. Know you can fit more, just had Merle’s monster fuckin that pussy full.”</p><p>Dove moaned and started to thrust into herself with three fingers. </p><p>“Got that pussy stuffed now Dove? </p><p>“Yes Daryl, oh. Oh. Daryl”</p><p>“Fuck woman, gonna cum, fuck that pussy faster baby, wanna hear how wet ya are.”</p><p>“I’m going to cum. Can I cum?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah Dove, cum fer me.”</p><p>“Daryl...oh Dare coming!” Dove shivered and moaned. </p><p> After she told him that confession, she heard him grunt and cum. </p><p>“Is now a bad time to say I have to pee?” Asked Dove after a couple of minutes. </p><p>“Nah, why don’t cha get dressed and one of us will take ya out ta piss. Okay, baby girl?” Merle said, taking charge again.  </p><p>“Ok,” Dove sat up and looked around the tent, although she knew she had new stuff in her bag, she kind of wanted to go through it with them or when she at least had more time to appreciate things. So she pulled on her old jeans, commando, Merle had destroyed her old panties. And put on her bra and Merle’s sleeveless tee shirt from earlier. She was positive she had terrible sex hair, but her hair brush was in her car and there wasn’t anything she could do about it but try to finger comb it flatish. </p><p>She opened the tent and climbed out to see both brothers standing there waiting for her. As if that didn’t make her want to hide. </p><p>“Losin’ shirts ta ya both left ‘n right,” Grumbled Merle but looking like he was incredibly proud of this fact. “Come mere lil bird, I’ll take ya to piss in the woods.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Campfire Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they both came back, they saw Daryl roasting four squirrels over the fire.  It was getting late, dusk had arrived and she learned that it got dark quickly and then it was very dark. If she was going to be sleeping in her car, she needed to get settled soon.  She wasn’t really sure what the protocol was for something like this, she didn’t want to overstay her welcome. </p><p>“Hope yer ok with squirrel fer dinner, couldn’t go far today.” Daryl was gonna go try and hunt for something larger, feed more of them for a little longer, but once Dove left, he saw Deputy Dog eyeing up her car and the supplies inside it. He’s been mad she won’t give it all over to him, but she stuck to her guns about sharing on a daily basis and only what was fair. If he left camp, there would be no one that would stand up to Shane if he broke into her car.  Merle understood why Daryl delayed his hunt, they had noticed the Queen Bitch trying to guilt and harangue her into complying with Shane. </p><p>“Squirrel sounds great,” Dove was pleased that there would be fresh food. Living off cans and dry goods hadn’t been terrible. It was a lot of her normal diet pre-zombie apocalypse, but it was more like knowing it was only going to be cans for the foreseeable future that made it feel depressing. </p><p>Merle eyes up their camp, if they moved their truck, it could provide more coverage in the back and they could fit her RAV4 next to it. Just move her closer and those asshole cops wouldn’t be eyeing up her shit looking to loot her stuff. Merle looked at Daryl to see what he thought. It was entirely communicated silently, the brothers had long ceased needing to discuss most things out loud.  Merle thought Daryl had been wanting to move her closer for a little while now. They didn’t like men that tried to bully or hurt women and kids. </p><p>“Dove, ye know Deputy Dog has it out fer ya. Tryin’ to get ya ta roll over and hand over yer food. It might be best fer ya to move yer car over here. Easier to keep an eye out on yer supplies.  I’ll move the truck and ya can park it on this side.”</p><p>“Ok, Merle, that’d be great. I was worried about leavin it today.” And with a big smile, Dove had jumped up, grabbed her bat, and raced over to her RAV4 to move it to the Dixon’s camp. She didn’t really set much of anything up as far as camping went.  She’s been sleeping in her car and anything not currently being used, she kept everything inside the car to prevent Shane from appropriating it. So she moved it before anyone in the camp could come over and ask her what the hell was going on. </p><p>Meanwhile, Merle asked Daryl if there had been any problems with the van or having had Dove in their tent today. </p><p>“Picked a perfect time, ‘parently the newbie is Queen Bitch’s husband.  She thought he was dead, was in the hospital ‘fore all this happened.  So Deputy Dog’s pissed because it looks like the newbie is gonna take his woman, kid, and this camp over.”</p><p>“Shit, more’n half the people here know Queenie and her pet dog have been screw-in’ in the woods. Hell, sometimes in her tent at night right next to her kid.” Merle didn’t like how this was probably gonna turn out. One thing, sharing a woman, whole other thing to be cheating.  “Know ya don’t like the idea of leavin them kids, but this might not be the best place for us. They drew on me today, woulda been real ugly if Dove hadn’t stepped in between.”</p><p>“Whaddya mean, Merle?” Daryl turned flinty eyed on his brother. He didn’t like the idea of Merle letting anyone point a weapon at Dove. Hell using any woman as a shield. </p><p>“Ma back was turned, she stepped in and got me off T-Dog. They came out raring fer a fight and laid hands on me.” </p><p>Daryl understood that meant his brother lost it. If it seemed like Afghanistan and someone laid hands on Merle, he was gonna go berserk.</p><p>“How the hell did that lil bird stop anything?”  Daryl marveled, if his brother was having a flashback, even Daryl stepped back and waited it out. </p><p>“She felt me up and asked me to fuck her.” </p><p>“She offered up her pussy when you were raring for a fight? Damn, seen women try that before and it never worked.”  </p><p>“She weren’t hysterical or nothin’. Just asking all sweet and quiet like. Should have seen the look on everyone’s face, how I knew I weren’t going crazy.”  </p><p>“Gonna keep her?”  </p><p>“Wanna keep her?”</p><p>“Hell yeah, don’t see anyone else steppin in between ya and a bullet ‘n then squirtin all over the tent.” </p><p>“Ain’t that the truth.” </p><p>“Ya get rid of that clap?”</p><p>“Jesus Christ boy, I ain’t had the clap, I was fuckin with ya so ya wrapped it up with them fuckin bar sluts. I had a goddamn sinus infection.”  Ever since Afghanistan his sinuses had been all jacked up, he didn’t know if it was from repeated breaks or all that damn dust and sand. Either way, he ended up needing to take antibiotics at least once a year now.  Docs at the VA just prescribe to him regularly he was going in so often. </p><p>Dove pulled her car up to their camp and the brothers pointed to where she should park. </p><p>After a roasted squirrel dinner, Dove dove into their tent to grab her bags of loot. </p><p>“Did ya wanna see what I got?” Dove bounced up and down with a smile. </p><p>“Sure lil girl, show us yer treasure.” Merle snagged her by her waist and plonked her on his lap. </p><p>“Ok, it was dark in there, so if you hate it we can give it to someone else.” Dove then proceeded to pull out men’s shirts, flannels, tee shirts, jeans, underwear, undershirts, and socks. One whole big backpackers pack full of stuff that was clearly for them. “I wasn’t sure about your sizes so I guessed, do you like any of it?”</p><p>“Baby girl,” Merle said slowly, looking from the stuff to her excited face, “ya got all this before the rooftop…”</p><p>“Yeah, you said you needed clothes when Shane said you had to come, but then you ended up volunteering to be the lookout. So, I grabbed clothes for you.” Neither man was moving toward the pile of stuff she pulled out. It was upsetting and she started to feel stupid, maybe he just said that, and he volunteered for guard duty because he didn’t really need stuff. </p><p>“If you don’t want it, it’s fine, I can—“ Dove started to grab a pack of socks before Daryl snatched it up. </p><p>“Hey now, don’t be pulling away all our Christmas gifts.  Nicest damn thing anyone’s done fer us.” Daryl said quietly. </p><p>“I didn’t pay for it,” Dove said softly. </p><p>Merle tipped her head up, “don’t they say it’s the thought that matters?” He lightly kissed her lips. In truth, it was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done just for them. She hadn’t been asked or had to be told, she just saw that he couldn’t do it, so she went ahead and grabbed stuff for them. </p><p>“Ok, let’s see what we got here!” Merle grabbed for a black button down shirt.  “Ya did good on the sizes baby girl.”</p><p>“I worked retail for a couple of years. Oh, and it may not be your style, but it was all I saw,” and she reached into the backpack and pulled out two leather jackets.  “You probably have jackets, but, if you didn’t have them, I thought it would be better protection than a hoodie or something. Grabbed myself one in the women’s section.” And she pointed to the other bag. </p><p>“Damn girl, it really is Christmas.” Merle grabbed the larger of the black leather jackets. It was definitely a fancy department store jacket and not the thicker tougher leather jackets they sold for riding, but it was real leather and it looked really nice.</p><p>Dove handed Daryl a jacket that was vintage black leather and very stylish.  He liked the look of the leather and how different it was from Merle’s jacket.  Daryl decided that they were definitely gonna keep her. He couldn’t believe that she had not only picked out practical things for them that they needed, but she had gone out of her way to try and find things they would like. </p><p>“What else did ya get fer yerself?  Can’t have us bein the only ones with fancy new clothes.”</p><p>“Oh, well. Didn’t get much clothes,” Dove grabbed the second backpack and started to pull stuff out. She was much more matter of fact about her own haul, “got a couple long sleeves, more socks, underwear, sports bras, a hat, hair ties, couple of headbands.” </p><p>“But look! I went to the home section. I got extra sheets, towels—the microfiber kind and the regular kind, and tons of the small kitchen ones. But best of all—-“ Dove pulled out a fancy bar of chocolate “dessert!”</p><p>“Yer tellin me, our girl goes shopping’, can get anythin in the store that’ll fill those bags and you got tons of stuff fer us and ya got yerself towels?”  Merle asked while holding up her rather skinny and weird looking towels. He was baffled that she was excited about their clothes and her... towels.  “This don’t even look like a towel.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s Turkish style or something. It’s supposed to be more absorbent and quicker to dry, plus, I figured super fluffy ones would take up too much room to pack. I really just want to have something to cover me up when I try to go bathing in the quarry. Didn’t pack more than a couple of small camp towels and they’re great, but they don’t really cover much. Also, I wanted to grab a bunch of them to give to the other ladies.” </p><p>“But the kitchen ones are good for lots of stuff, since we don’t really have an endless supply of paper towels. So I grabbed a bunch of them too. Grabbed them in dark colors so you can’t see the stains.”</p><p>“I figure we can keep what we need and then we can give the rest away tomorrow. Whaddya think?”</p><p>“Baby, I think yer too damn nice to be with a couple of rednecks, but now we gotcha, we ain’t lettin go without a fight.”  Merle said as he gripped her hair and directed her head for a kiss.  She melted into his arms and let out a happy purr. </p><p>Then Merle picked her up and plopped her into Daryl’s lap. “Gonna put our new clothes away, Darylina, ya get ta be the one ta figure out them towels.”</p><p>“Ok woman,” Daryl adjusted Dove on his lap and wrapped an arm around her. “After hearing all that, I know ya already got it all worked out. Why don’t cha tell me what yer thinkin’.” </p><p>Daryl liked having her warm soft weight leaning into him. She smelled like sex and chocolate right now and he liked how happy she was talkin about those damn towels.  He interrupted her towel talk and whispered in her ear, “I forgot ta Thank ya.”  </p><p>He nibbled her earlobe and kissed her neck. </p><p>“Oh, you don’t need to thank me,” breathed out Dove when Daryl’s teeth scraped her neck. He traced back up with his tongue. </p><p>“Was thinkin bout doin it with my head between yer thighs.”</p><p>“Oh, well it’d be rude to prevent you from saying thank you.”</p><p>Merle came back out and grabbed up the towels and stuff and tossed them in Dove’s car.  Once everything was squared away and their trip lines and warning system was up, Dove was straddling Daryl and they were making out in front of the fire. Merle patted Daryl’s shoulder once he buried the coals for tomorrow. </p><p>“Come on, set up the tent.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spitroasting ain't just fer Squirrels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl picked Dove up and walked back into the tent. </p><p>Merle had put down her new comforter to join the space between the bedrolls together, covered all of them with one of the new sheets, and her pillow was lying at the head of the bed. Another new sheet was out of the package and looked to be pushed to the side for now. </p><p>“Oh Merle, looks perfect.” Gushed Dove and she pulled him in for a kiss. Daryl took the opportunity to undo her pants and push them down while Merle pulled his shirt off her. Within seconds she was naked and two sets of hands were roving over her body. </p><p>Merle broke off the kiss and turned her around. He pressed her naked body against his chest facing her toward his brother and leaned down to talk in her ear. </p><p>“We’re gonna share ya. Ya know that right?” Growled Merle, he was still mostly clothed, and Daryl had all his clothes on.</p><p>Dove felt so much smaller, softer, and submissive when Merle had her pinned against him exposing her naked body for Daryl to devour with his eyes.  She wanted them, wanted to continue to feel so incredibly turned on and consumed. </p><p>“Yes Daddy”</p><p>“Gonna belong to us and only us.” Although he told her, she knew she could stop it, stop them at any time. It wasn’t posed as a question, but she knew that they both needed confirmation.  But just hearing that they wanted her like that, it made her wetter. Made her chest thrum and her core tighten. </p><p>“Yes, I’m your girl... and... you belong to me, right?</p><p>“Yeah baby girl, yer it fer us.”</p><p>Merle’s one hand moved to  wrap around her neck and his other was spreading her legs really wide to display her whole naked body to Daryl while both men hadn’t removed more than their boots. </p><p>“So Daryl, like what I brought us back from Atlanta?”</p><p>“Makes the damn Armageddon worth it.”</p><p>“Gotta ask fer it baby, ‘specially this,” Merle’s hand went down to spread Dove’s lips open making her as vulnerable to Daryl’s gaze as possible. </p><p>“Daryl, please touch me.”</p><p>“How do ya want him ta touch ya?” </p><p>“Don’t know Daddy!  I want to make him feel good. I want him inside me.  Daryl, need your hands on me.”</p><p>“If ya want, Daryl’ll just use his hands. You don’t need to be fucking us both. Won’t do anything ya don’t like baby girl.  We won’t make ya take his cock if ya don’t want it.”</p><p>“I do want it Daddy. Daryl, want to be your girl too, want you to fuck me, lick me, spank me, whatever you want Dare. Want you inside me.”</p><p>“Good girl, anything ya don’t want, ya just say so. Ok baby?”</p><p>“Yes Daddy, but everything, it’s been so good. You make me feel so good. I just want to make you feel good too.”  </p><p>“You do baby, Daryl, get over here and eat her fucking pussy out. Know you want to bury your face in her sweet lil snatch.” </p><p>Daryl dropped to his knees and caressed her from her ankle all the way up her leg until he nuzzled and nibbled inside her thigh, his stubble just right at the very edge of her. She wanted to grind down on his face but she couldn’t move.  Merle still had his hand wrapped almost completely around her neck. His arm pressed between her breasts so she was firmly anchored against his chest. He was able to lean down and whisper filth in her ear. </p><p>“Look at him baby, he’s been dying ta be between them gorgeous legs.”  Dove’s legs were quivering, it was exquisite—the anticipation.  She desperately wanted him to move further up. She was whining, moaning, and pressing against Merle’s hand restricting her ability to push into Daryl’s face. It was causing Merle to press his hand and arm into her a little harder. </p><p>“Daryl, if ya don’t start lapping up that cunt she’s bound to strangle herself tryin ta git ta yer tongue.”</p><p>Daryl grunted and moved up further to tease her a little more before he began to lightly lick her from her entrance to her clit and then blow cool air over her extremely hot needy parts. He had hold her steady. She was trying to thrust her hips forward to get more friction. </p><p>“Oh baby girl, maybe if ya ask him all sweet like he’ll stop teasing that greedy little pussy.”</p><p>“Dare, please, please Dare. I’ll do anything you want, I’ll be so so good for you. Please, I need more for…” but Daryl kept up his teasing licks. </p><p>“Come on baby, ya can tell him.  Daryl knows some sluts just have greedy pussies that need to be filled up.”</p><p>Merle’s dirty words had her heaving and panting and tingling from her head to her toes. The light torture of sweet barely there licks on her pussy made her want to squirm and whine and do anything just to get more. It was the dirtiest thing that ever happened to her. She could feel the rough grip of Merle’s hand on her inner thigh pulling her leg as far out as she could stand. He was so close to her pussy, but he had her spread for Daryl who was edging her to madness between her legs. His hand around her neck was both an anchor a comfort and another thing that made her want to whimper and beg them.  It was everything she never knew her body craved.  She knew Merle wanted her to dirty talk them back. He loved that he could get her to beg for everything they did.  And it thrilled her, it made her shiver and pulse and tighten in embarrassment and pleasure. It was just so hard, but Merle coached and cajoled her through it. </p><p>“Want him to treat your greedy pussy right?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Dare, please Dare, I’ll do anything Dare, please I need more, I need it harder. My greedy slutty pussy needs to cum. Please lick me harder so I can cum.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, good girl. Fuck, love when beg all pretty.”  Merle praises and he kissed her head and the side of her face and he lifted her leg to place over Daryl’s shoulder. Daryl then took his cue and llicked her hard. Merle whispered in her ear all about how Daryl had been dying for a taste of her pussy. How he licked all her cream up from the shirt he gave him and how Dove was soaking Daryl’s face with her juices. </p><p>“Got the wettest pussy I’ve ever seen.  Ain’t even seen whores or porn stars love it like ya do.  We ain’t even gotta worry that there’s only one of ya and two of us. Yer pussy is always wet and ready for more dick. Ain’t that right baby, we could fuck and fill ya every night and you’ll still be begging ‘n panting ‘n rubbing up against us fer more.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, Daddy. Wanna be filled with you every day, every night. Take care of you both, promise I’ll be so good.”</p><p>He then described how the brothers were going to have her laid out for them every night.  </p><p>“Gonna take care of our lil slut. Fuck baby, way that pussy gushes, we will have you stuffed full of Dixon cock, one in yer cunt and one in yer ass.  Daddy’s good lil whore’s gonna be leaking cum from every hole. Ain’t that right baby girl?”</p><p>“Yes Daddy, want to be your good little whore.  Need my holes stuffed full... oh god... Daryl feels so good... I wanna cum.”</p><p>“When Daddy’s here you ask permission, when it’s just you and Daryl, he’ll tell ya what he wants ya to do. Sound good baby?”</p><p>“Yes...yes... sooo good. Daddy can I cum? Want to cum Daddy.”</p><p>“Fuck, ok, lemme get that mouth. Ya gonna suck my cock baby, ya wanna suck it and Daryl can fuck that orgasm outta yer pussy with his cock?  Ya want both cocks baby girl?”</p><p>“Oh god yes, please.  Want both cocks inside me. Please fill me up. Daryl, please fuck me.”</p><p>Daryl pulled his glistening face away and they rearranged her body so she could take both of them. Within the first couple of thrusts, she was coming on Daryl’s dick with Merle’s cock stretching her mouth wide and muffling her moans while his hand was pulling her hair </p><p>“Shit, so fucking tight. How’s she still so fucking tight?” Daryl grunted and gripped her ass hard and kept fucking her through her orgasm. He was determined to get her to come again after a good hard pounding.</p><p>“Yeah she’s got a young tight lil baby cunt. Ain’t been fucked by hundreds of drunks and bikers in the back of the bar.  ‘Fore all this, she was a good lil girl that only fucked after a bunch of dates.”</p><p>“Fuck, feels so good having her cream all over my dick.”</p><p>“Her mouth ain’t bad either, can’t go too deep, keeps gagging on it, but she’s workin that tongue.” </p><p>The brothers could tell that their conversation was driving her wild. She was impaling herself on both their cocks and whining and moaning around Merle’s dick. </p><p>“After I fuck my load into her snatch, wanna trade? Wouldn’t mind getting her to lick up this mess she made.”</p><p>“Hell yeah, was thinking about dumping my load in her ass. You remember her begging so sweetly to get her ass fucked.”</p><p>“Fuck yes, almost came in my damn pants.”</p><p>Daryl pulled her ass cheeks apart and stared down at her tight little furl. </p><p>“Look at her, it ain’t look like she had any dick up here before. It’s all pretty and little, ain’t been all used and stretched out. </p><p>“That right baby girl? That little hole all virgin tight?” Merle pulled his dick out of her mouth and pulled her head back.  </p><p>“Yes Daddy,” Dove panted out between shudders and moans.  Merle was lazily smacking his dick on her face and making her open her mouth and smacking it into her tongue. </p><p>“Gotta ask Daddy for it.”</p><p>“Daddy, please... nobody fucked me there. Please fuck me... there.”</p><p>“Want me to fuck that tight little virgin asshole?”</p><p>“Daddy, daddy, please. Can you please take my virginity?  No one’s touched me back there, need Daddy to show me how to have anal.”</p><p>“Good girl, gonna be my little ass slut soon too. Fuck baby, gonna love plowin that ass.  Ya want Daryl to start stretching yer tight little hole?”</p><p>“Yes! Please Daryl, please finger my hole.”</p><p>“Fuck yes woman.  Gonna need to get ya ready, seasoned whores have a hard time takin Merle’s monster. Sure ya wanna let us ruin yer tight little hole?”</p><p>“Oh god, yes”</p><p>With that, Merle rammed him cock back into Dove’s mouth and leaned over to look at her tiny pink rosebud. Daryl spit on her asshole to help lube it up, he knew he had plenty of pussy juice to work with, but he had wanted to do it since he first separated her ass cheeks.  He felt her pussy tighten and knew she liked it too. Daryl rubbed his fingers over her hole, enjoying both their anticipation and the feeling of her shuddering against him. </p><p>“Never had no virgin before.  All those bar skanks were completely stretched out and little better than fuckin ma hand.”</p><p>“See baby brother, I take care of ya, gotcha a pretty little slut to take yer dick and she’s practically brand new.  Why don’t cha stick yer fingers in her butt? Gotta get ‘er ready for her first ever assfuckin.”</p><p>“Oh fuck she’s tight and it’s just one finger.  It’s making her pussy tighter too.”</p><p>“Yeah, our dirty lil slut likes a lil pain with her pleasure.  Never saw a slut take to a pussy slapping like our lil bird. Probably just squeezing that finger so you’ll spank that hole too.”</p><p>Daryl pulled out his finger and massaged her little hole. Her hips stuttered back, trying to get more stimulation. He pulled out his dick and slapped it against her hole three times and then he rammed it back in her pussy. </p><p>“God Dove, yer so good, baby. Taking it so good.”  Daryl worked his finger back into her tight little hole and felt her gush and clamp down with her pussy. It was the wettest, tightest, sweetest pussy he ever had. He was definitely gonna keep her. They could protect her, keep her happy, take care of her.  He knew Merle needed to have control over everything, a symptom of his time in the marines and growing up with such unreliable parents.  Dove seemed to melt into that control, every time his brother gave her a command or talked dirty to her Daryl could feel her shudder and tighten on his tongue or dick. Merle having someone to protect would definitely help keep him focused. </p><p>“Fuck, baby, so perfect. Gonna take good care of ya, Dove baby. Yer so tight, so wet. Fuck baby, cum on ma dick again. Gonna give ya another finger. Keep ya nice ‘n full.”</p><p>Daryl spit on her ass again so he could work another finger into her tiny hole. He could feel that she was close. </p><p>Merle pulled his dick from her mouth and checked to see how she was doing. She was completely wrecked, spit all across her face, tears down her cheeks, mouth open and panting.  “Baby... wanna cum again baby? </p><p>“Daddy… Daddy… Daryl… I. Please. Oh god. Daddy... help.”</p><p>“Need ta cum baby girl?</p><p>“Yes. Yes. Yes. Please?”</p><p>“Daryl’s right baby girl, you’re being so good. So perfect. You can cum baby. Daryl wants ya ta cum.”</p><p>That was all it took, Daryl pounding into her pussy with two fingers stretching her butt and Merle giving her permission to let go. She shuddered and milked Daryl’s dick pulling his orgasm from him. </p><p>“Oh fuck she so tight. So good. Fill you up baby. Fuck.” </p><p>Daryl pulled his fingers from her ass and shifted so Merle could plunge in when he pulled out. </p><p>“Don’t need to fuck yer little ass tonight baby. Not if yer tired. I could fuck another load into yer pussy baby.” Merle was using his dick to scoop up the mess that was running out of her and pushed it back in. </p><p>Dove whimpered at feeling him stretching her open again. She had never experienced any man as well endowed as either brother. Or had as much sex in such a short amount of time. Her pussy was sore and hot and very sensitive but she didn’t want him to stop. She craved his hands on her, his cock in her, she wanted to make him cum. Needed to have him claim her and take her. He was leisurely pumping into her, gripping her ass, pulling her cheeks apart, and rubbing his thumbs against her hole. It already felt stretched and sore from Daryl’s fingers. She couldn’t imagine being able to stretch enough to take Merle. But he was already lubing his fingers in all her juice and Daryl’s cum and sliding them over her hole. Daryl had moved over to help support her shoulders and kiss and pet her. She wanted to bury her head into his chest and not have to think or decide but Merle wouldn't do anything without her asking for it. She needed to feel completely owned, completely used. She wanted him to use her how he wanted. </p><p>“Daddy. I. Do it please.”</p><p>“Do what baby girl, add another load to this sloppy cunt? Or ruin yer lil virgin butt hole?”</p><p>“Fuck, ruin me daddy. Fuck my ass.”</p><p>“That’s right baby, Daddy’s gonna be nice, work a couple of fingers in here. Loosen ya some with all that pussy juice and Daryl’s spunk.”</p><p>Merle’s fingers were bigger than Daryl’s and she felt like it was a huge difference between Daryl’s cock in her pussy and two fingers in her ass and Merle’s cock in her pussy and two of his fingers on her ass. She whimpered and felt Daryl move to comfort her more. Of course for them, it meant make sure she was turned on enough to loosen up and take a giant dick in her ass. </p><p>“Oh Dove, wish ya could see this baby. Yer doing so well, takin everything so perfectly. Yer ass is so tight, tryin ta break off ma fingers.  Daryl, let Dove clean up yer cock.  That’s it baby girl, open that mouth, lick up all that mess you made.  Ever have a slut leave a bigger fuckin mess? Normally have ta pay ‘em ta take two cocks at once. But we found ourselves a natural lil whore, she gets wetter the more her holes are stuffed. Just sucking all that cum off yer cock means I got three fingers stretching her pretty little ass.”</p><p>Dove was barely able to concentrate enough on any one thing happening.  If she focused on giving Daryl a blowjob and his hands petting her all over, running his hands over her hair, face, back, and breasts she couldn’t focus as much on the steady pace of Merle fucking her and his fingers stretching her.  The problem was she could always hear his voice dirty talking her.  She always seemed to be listening and getting more and more turned on by his filthy whispers.  She thought that she would be horrified to hear him speak to her that way, and maybe she would feel the need to hide her face away later and burn with embarrassment, the problem was even though it made her burn and embarrassed her now, it was in a way that made everything hotter and made her want to chase another orgasm. </p><p>“God Dove, yer so good. So perfect fer us.  God yer mouth little bird.” Moaned Daryl as he started to feel like he could cum again. </p><p>Once Dove’s ass was able to take three fingers fairly smoothly, Merle quickened his pace, he wanted to slide into her ass when she was cum drunk right after her orgasm.  She would be the most relaxed and he had been drizzling lube into her ass between his fingers.  </p><p>“Oh baby girl, I can feel ya getting ready ya cum again. Problem is, ya ain’t asked permission ta cum all over ma dick.” He shook his head when Daryl raised an eyebrow.  He didn’t want to give her the opportunity to ask and he could feel her tighten and gush as she whined and sucked on Daryl faster. </p><p>“Only naughty lil sluts cum without permission.  My lil whore wouldn’t let her greedy little cunt cum knowing I’d have ta punish her for being so disobedient.” </p><p>Dove was frantically working her body back and forth between the two brothers. She was close and Merle wanted her to tip over. </p><p>“If ya cum, I’ll be forced ta turn ya over my knee ‘n spank the naughtiness outta ya.”</p><p>He punctuated that statement with particularly hard and fast thrusts and Dove came hard and squirting. It was perfect because as soon as she started to come down from her orgasm, Merle pushed halfway inside her virgin ass. </p><p>He didn’t expect that she would thrust her ass back onto his dick and take another two or three inches and it to restart her orgasm.  Merle was hardly thrusting, Dove was the one working back and forth trying to get more of his thick long length inside. Merle hadn’t planned on giving her that much of his cock the first time. </p><p>“Oh shit, Daryl, she’s fucking coming again.  Fucking perfect baby girl, yer fucking perfect.” </p><p>It was clear that the only thing from stopping Dove from wailing loud enough to attract the dead and alerting everyone in the camp what was happening was Daryl’s cock in her mouth. She would moan and whine around him and it was driving him crazy.  He was just afraid that if he finished she wouldn’t have the state of mind to control herself.  He wanted to see how well she was taking her introduction to ass play, but seeing her cum from the stretch and initial penetration made him leak just thinking about how perfect she really was.  It certainly didn’t help him last long enough for Merle and Dove to finish. </p><p>“That’s right baby girl, fuck, gonna take all of Daddy’s dick in yer tight little ass. Lemme in, just another inch baby and ya got the whole thing.” Merle couldn’t help working himself further into her after she kept impaling herself on his dick. </p><p>“Weren’t gonna give ya all of it. Gonna work ya up taking it all but ya love daddy’s dick in yer ass so much baby I gotta see ya take it all. I know ya can take it all baby, ya were made fer us. Fuckin cummin as soon as ya felt my cock in yer ass.  Felt like ya came two or three times just from fuckin yerself back on my dick. Gonna get all eleven inches inside ya baby, think you’ll cum again when i make ya take the last inch?”  Merle had her ass checks spread wide apart so they could watch what was once her tight pink pucker stretched tight over Merle’s dick, clinging as he pulled out. She must have felt so full, so stretched. It made him certain that one day he could get her to take Daryl in her pussy while he fucked her ass. She would love it and it made him snap his hips harder just thinking about it. </p><p>“Daryl, squirt some more lube on her ass.” Merle ordered and felt Dove tighten and shiver again.  </p><p>“Baby girl likes that yer helping, she likes that yer seeing her tiny asshole stretched around my cock.” Yup, he was definitely feeling her gearing up for another orgasm. </p><p>“Lemme pull out and ya can squirt some lube right in,” so Merle pulled all the way out and pulled her cheeks apart as much as possible. </p><p>“Fuck, baby yer gaping. Did ya feel me squirt the lube in yer slutty stretched out hole? Goddamn perfect baby.” Daryl started to grip his cock to try and prevent himself from coming. </p><p>Merle rammed back into her ass until he was balls deep and had given her his whole cock. He jack hammered into her hard five times before she came so hard she squirted and whited out.  Feeling her cum made Merle let go and cum deep inside her. Since Daryl felt Dove go lax he pulled out of her mouth but she latched back on and gave a mild suck and he let go in her mouth. </p><p>Merle let himself soften a little before slowly sliding out and wiping himself off on the sheet he threw over everything. </p><p>“Here, I’ll clean her up, you git this new sheet down.” Merle tossed the new clean sheet at Daryl and started to remove the one that was wet with multiple loads of cum from three different people. The stuff underneath might still be wet, but it would be easier to clean up one flat sheet than all the other stuff.  He wiped Dove down with the sheet and helped arrange her in the middle of the tent on the new clean sheet. </p><p>“Come on baby girl, cuddle up with Daryl fer a minute.  Let him tell ya how sweet and good ya were. I gotta clean up a little bit and piss. I’ll be right back baby.” Merle helped smooth her hair back and covered them both with a light blanket.  He gave Daryl a stern look, pulled on his jeans and grabbed his gun before jamming his feet in his boots and leaving. </p><p>“Merle’s right baby, yer so perfect. Know we keep saying it, but I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you ‘fore.  Seems like ya were made fer us Dove. Gonna keep ya safe, promise baby, we’re gonna take real good care a ya.  Ain’t never had nothin as nice as you ‘fore.” Daryl whispered and soothed Dove and she cuddled into his chest. </p><p>Merle came back a few minutes later with bottles of water, a couple of granola bars, and a can of pineapple rings.  He settled next to Dove and passed Daryl a bottle of water and a granola bar. </p><p>“Come on baby girl, I’m gonna lean ya against me. Ya need to drink and eat a little bit before going ta sleep.”  Merle curled his arm around her and held out her bottle of water. After getting her to drink and eat the granola and half of pineapple. She started to come back to herself a little bit. </p><p>“That’s it baby girl, doin great, just a little more fruit baby.”</p><p>Dove picked up the next piece and fed it to a surprised Daryl. She then fed some to Merle.  She shared the rest of the treat with them despite their protest. </p><p>“Thank you Daddy, thank you Daryl.” Dove said shyly now that she was feeling more like herself.</p><p>“How ya feeling little bird?  Did we push ya too hard?” Merle lifted her chin and pushed her hair out of her face. </p><p>“No, it was amazing. I’ve never felt like that before. It...”</p><p>“Are ya hurtin?”</p><p>“No, daddy, I swear it doesn’t hurt. It feels a little... funny.”</p><p>“But not bad?”</p><p>“Not bad, just... empty.”</p><p>Merle groaned and pulled Dove in for a kiss. It was sweet and tender and passionate.  He cupped her face and sucked on her lips and kissed his way to her ear, “perfect baby, gonna treat ya so good baby.  If we ever do anything wrong or fuck up in some way, ya gotta tell us so we kin fix it.  Ok baby girl?”</p><p>“Ok Daddy” </p><p>Merle on his back so Dove could curl into him and Daryl could hold her from behind.  They fell asleep quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came and the brothers woke with the dawn.</p><p>“Should go huntin today,” Daryl contemplated whether or not he should leave them alone in the camp. It wasn’t just the allure of being around Dove, because although that was tugging at him. Taking care of her and feeding her was more important. Problem was they had avoided all confrontation about their new arrangement yesterday and judging from their time with this very nosy very judgmental group of people, he knew one would happen. He didn’t necessarily want to leave Merle and Dove alone to deal with it.</p><p>“Could stick to the snares and until we figure out how Officer Friendly will affect us being here.” Merle responded. Although a larger group would be safer for Dove and make it easier for them to care for her. It wouldn’t stop them from leaving if they had to be on constant guard with them too. Especially if they thought they could convince her to leave them. The group would do it ‘for her own good’ since they thought the brothers were lower than dirt.</p><p>“Ain’t nobody gonna take her away,” Daryl tried to reassure Merle, but Merle could tell it worried Daryl too. He wouldn’t be going far today. Not until they felt sure the group wouldn’t sabotage their situation with Dove.</p><p>“Ain’t gonna give her up unless she wants ta go.” The problem was that Merle was nervous she would bolt in the face of group derision.  Not even the trashiest of girls in their hometown would be willing to openly be with a Dixon boy for more than a night or two. Their father and uncles had ensured that their name meant drunk, deadbeat, wife beating trash.  </p><p>“Mmm not leaving,” Dove mumbled into Merle’s chest as she reached out to pull Daryl tighter against her back.</p><p>“Course ya ain’t, yer ours now.” Rumbled Merle.</p><p>“Yeah?” Dove asked and tilted her head up to look at Merle as she pressed her center into his thigh.</p><p>“How many holes we fucked last night?”</p><p>“You fucked all three holes.”</p><p>“How many times we make ya cum?”</p><p>“Eight times, you and Daryl made me cum eight times last night.”</p><p>“How many loads of cum filled yer little holes?”</p><p>“One in my mouth, one in my pussy, and one in my ass”</p><p>“How many times did ya cum without permission?” Merle asked as he reached down to stroke himself.</p><p>“Five times daddy, I came once when you were fucking my pussy and fingering my butt, then four times when you were fucking my ass.” By this time, Dove has reached back for Daryl and guided him into her from behind.</p><p>“Did ya cum like that so Daddy would have to punish ya extra?  Gonna have to spank ya extra. Maybe even spank those naughty little holes.”</p><p>“Please, please spank me. Punish me for being a naughty slut and coming without permission. Punish my… sorry daddy… punish your pussy ... punish your sluts holes.” Dove panted and moaned as she pushed back on Daryl’s dick.</p><p>“Feels like yer tellin me we own them pretty little fuck holes.”</p><p>“Yes, completely yours. Love that you own them, take such good care of them.  Oh god Dare, more. So good. You take care of me so good.”</p><p>“That’s a good girl, gotta get yer morning load.”  His cock was hard and leaking when Dove moved her head down to his lap.  Merle rubbed his dick head across her cheeks and lips as she chased his dick with her tongue.  </p><p>“Yes, need to be filled with it always. Daddy...daddy please can I suck your cock and cum on Daryl?”</p><p>“Yeah baby girl, suck daddy’s dick.” Merle grabbed her hair and held her head down and allowed her to catch his dick in her mouth and start to lick and suck on him.</p><p>“But I think Daryl missed a hole yesterday. Why don’t ya cum when he’s buried in yer tight little ass?”</p><p>Daryl thrust in hard when he heard that suggestion and moved his hand to rub her clit to drive her wild.  “Want that baby?”  Daryl asked.</p><p>Dove was pulled off Merle’s dick so she could answer.</p><p>“Yes, Dare please, want you in my ass.” And she tried pushing her ass out further and reached one hand back to pull at her ass check.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, Dove, gonna make ya feel so good. Gonna stuff ya full baby.”</p><p>Daryl slowly started to push, but just like Merle experienced last night, Dove started to push back too. Pretty quickly Dove was coming and grinding down on all of Daryl’s very large dick.</p><p>“Fuck,” Daryl gasped trying to stave off his own orgasm.</p><p>“Clamps down real hard when she’s coming,” Merle laughed.</p><p>“Holy shit yeah. Thought her pussy was tight, goddamn ass feels like it’s tryin ta squeeze my dick off.”</p><p>“Gonna have ta keep fuckin it ta keep it stretched ‘n loose enough ta take a dick without needing ta work it open every time.  Reckon the only reason yer even able ta work yer whole dick in there is cause she fuckin loves getting reamed out and we stretched that ass out last night til it was gaping.” Merle mused as he watched Daryl pound into Dove as hard as he was able from his position laying behind her.</p><p>“Baby girl, why don’t cha get both hands back then spreadin yer ass apart. Let em really get a good look at yer little hole opening up for em.”  Merle ordered Dove.  He loved when she took an active role in their activities.</p><p>When Dove was able to spread her ass checks as wide as they could go, Daryl grunted and started to pull all the way out so he could see her little gaped hole and then he hammered all the way back inside. The second time he did it, he spit into her hole and Dove started to come.</p><p>“Fuck,” Daryl groaned, “love seeing her fucking ass all gaped and open.”  Daryl spit in her open hole again and pushed it in with cock.  “Didn’t even need lube, her pussy’s so wet and her ass was so greedy I just slid in.”</p><p>“Such a dirty lil slut, gotta keep her, how else is she gonna get the kind of dirty deep dickin a greedy lil whore like her needs?”  Merle said to his brother, knowing the dirty talk would make Dove suck his dick harder and clamp down on Daryl.  He could tell that their talking over her only increased her horniness last night.  </p><p>“Fuck yes, takes dick so good. Never fucked a slut that loves it so much.  Beautiful, baby, ya look beautiful taking our dicks and coming so good.”</p><p>“Yeah baby girl, daddy’s real proud of the way yer takin it so well. Take real good care of us. Gonna give ya my load, fucking swallow it baby.”</p><p>Daryl was able to pull all the out and punched his dick back into her ass and he reached around to pinch her clit so she came a third time and milked Daryl’s cum from his cock deep inside her.</p><p>They stayed laying there panting and enjoying the afterglow. Daryl still buried in her ass but softening slowly. He leaned over to kiss her shoulders and her check.</p><p>“Best thing that ever happened to us Dove. Gonna keep ya no matter what.”</p><p>“Promise Dare?”</p><p>“Promise little bird, lemme getcha cleaned up. How many of them fancy little towels we keepin?"</p><p>Dove giggled and it finished pushing Daryl all the way out.</p><p>“Guess we’re going to keep a couple extra, didn’t think they’d be sex towels.  Good thing it’s laundry day, I’ll wash all of this later.”</p><p>“Don’t gotta do our wash baby,” Merle grumbled and pulled her into his chest.</p><p>“Well, I want to, you and Daryl do so much for everyone and me. I can’t hunt or shoot, but I can take our stuff to the quarry to wash.” Dove kissed his chest and draped herself across him.  “Besides, I want to take care of you too. I’m your woman, I want to take care of my men.”</p><p>Daryl wiped her clean and then smacked her ass. “Damn right yer our woman.”</p><p>Dove moaned and ground her pussy against Merle’s thigh. So Daryl smacked her ass again and watched her twitch and moan.</p><p>“Think she wants that punishment now,” Daryl laughed and continued to spank Dove. “Sides she came again and didn’t ask.”</p><p>“That two more baby girl?”</p><p>“Yes!” Dove was humping and grinding against Merle and pushing her ass back towards Daryl for more spanks and she was whimpering and burying her face into Merle’s neck.</p><p>The brothers loved being able to make their sweet little girl desperate and drenched for them. She was everything they could have ever dreamed about.  So sweetly submissive and receptive to any kind of sexual stimulation. It was intoxicating for them to see the trust and lust she had for them.</p><p>So Daryl spanked her asscheeks and watched her hump Merle’s legs, soaking him with her juice.</p><p>“Think she can cum just from getting spanked and humpin on ya like a puppy?”</p><p>“Think if she wants ta cum she better ask fer it.” Merle grabbed Doves hair and pulled. She whimpered and ground her pussy into Merle’s leg.</p><p>“Got something ta ask fer baby girl?”</p><p>“Daddy… Daddy, please let me cum?”</p><p>“Ya wanna cum from gettin yer ass spanked?”</p><p>“Please! Please!  Dare… more, harder.. more. Need something Dare, please make me cum.  Know I’m your dirty slut, I’ll do anything you want. Love the way you touch me, use me, fuck me. Please? Please daddy, tell him to make me cum.”</p><p>“Daryl, flip her over and spank her cunt.” Merle ordered as he helped pull her off his leg.  Daryl brought his hand down over her pussy and clit at the same time Merle leaned down and kissed her. If he hadn’t covered her mouth, she would wake the whole camp.</p><p>Once, twice, three times Daryl smacked her soaking wet cunt.</p><p>“Fuck, so much better than I imagined.” Smack, smack, smack went Daryl’s hand on her mound before he plunged three fingers into her cunt hard and fast. He could feel that she was so close, she just needed a little more.  So he pulled his fingers out and smacked her five more times.</p><p>“Gonna have ta fuck a baby in her so she can’t ever leave.” And he rammed his fingers into her cunt and into her g-spot twice before she squirted and came all over Daryl’s hand.</p><p>Daryl used his wet hand to jerk off three times before he came all over Dove’s pussy.</p><p>After cleaning everyone up, the brothers let Dove sleep a little longer while they got the fire going again and dug through their supplies looking for breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dirty Laundry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They found some oatmeal for breakfast and decided to put Dove’s new pot to work boiling water.  Each brother took turns scrubbing off the sex and sweat  behind Daryl’s truck with a bucket of water and some soap. It wasn’t ideal, but it was their best option right now. </p><p>“Gonna need ta do a supply run. Fix up a shower fer Dove an maybe git a better sleep situation.  Don’t wanna be pounding into her without a little more padding underneath.” Merle mused as they set about making new bolts for Daryl’s crossbow.  Merle grabbed a map from the truck to see where would be the best place to get what he envisioned.  Hardware store would probably be easier than a camping or hunting store since those were less common and would probably either be picked over or risk running into others. Another option would be any type of department store. It would probably be best to have a couple of options. </p><p>“Gonna have ta find some real shelter ‘fore winter. Iffin we’re gonna be good, gotta get started soon. We’ll have ta fortify and modify things ta run without electricity, but it should be doable.  Gonna have ta decide real quick if we’re gonna keep with the group. Mores better fer watch and construction, but they ain’t all exactly on the same page.”  </p><p>Daryl was trying not to beam at his brother. He knew Merle was capable and a planner but when his first few attempts at trying to help the camp fell of deaf ears, he retreated and seemed to just be floating along.  One of the drawbacks of their childhood was that Merle wasn’t good at doing things for the sake of his own health and well-being. He wouldn’t let himself get taken down by the dead fucks, but he wasn’t worried about long term anything. Or stability and comfort. It just wasn’t in them to care that much about themselves. Having Dove gave Merle direction and a person he had to protect. Therefore he would be better at planning and protecting himself because he wouldn’t want to leave her hanging.  If Daryl weren’t already crazy about her, he would have accepted her for that alone. </p><p>“Let’s see how today goes and we can talk ya Dove about what she wants ta do.” Daryl suggested. </p><p>“Yeah, be good if we could keep the chinaman, a couple of the more capable men and possibly the lady with the little girl. She done cooks most of their stuff pretty well and her piece of shit husband don’t deserve to be breathing anymore.”</p><p>“You know, he’s not Chinese, he’s Korean.” Dove said as she climbed out of the tent. “I’m half Chinese.” She said softly. </p><p>“Aww hell, don’t mean anything by it an I know he ain’t Chinese but the little shit needs ta toughen up and stand up fer himself. He’s the best damn scavenger in the group but he don’t know how ta speak up fer himself. If he don’t grow some balls, Walsh is gonna git em killed.”  Merle said as he stood and folded Dove in his arms. “As fer my actual Chinese princess, yer gorgeous and I wouldn’t change a thing about cha.”</p><p>Dove giggled and realized that Merle was right about Glenn.  “Ok, I really need to wash up and brush my hair.” </p><p>“Ok baby girl, grab yer stuff, one of us will take ya back to wash up.”</p><p>Dove went into her car and grabbed her hair brush, toothbrush and toothpaste, soap, clothes and her new bath towel and a washcloth.  She placed it all in a bag and grabbed her baseball bat. </p><p>Daryl grabbed her bag and led her behind their camp and a little ways into the woods.  Once they were both back, happy and clean. Everyone ate breakfast and decided who was doing what today. </p><p>Since laundry really did need to get done, they collected everything that needed to be washed along with the clean up bucket and detergent that Dove had in her car. Merle stayed in the main camp and decided to talk to the main leadership contingent about winter and the future. Whereas Daryl went down to the quarry lake with Dove and the other ladies. He would try to set some snares by the edges and possibly hunt the perimeter while keeping an eye on Dove. He knew one of the camp men would go down to watch, but they were shit at it and he didn’t want to rely on someone he didn’t trust for her safety. </p><p>Once Daryl had dropped off the stuff he was carrying for her to wash, he filled up the bucket with water. While he was bent over, Dove leaned over and kissed his check. </p><p>“Thank you Dare,” she said and sat down to start the laundry so she wasn’t staring at him while he blushed. </p><p>“I’ll be right above, ya need anything ya holler.”  Daryl informed her pointing up at the wood line and then started to stride off. </p><p>“Okay” </p><p>The other women had been quietly googling the entire time but no one had said anything. Until they thought Daryl couldn’t hear them, but Dove knew he wouldn’t move out of hearing range. </p><p>“Oh my god, Dove are you crazy?” Andrea asked her before anyone else could say anything.</p><p>“No.” Dove answered, she could tell that Andrea had a huge bone to pick. She was not handling this well. Hell, it seemed like she didn’t handle anything that didn’t go her way well, and that seemed to be everything since the dead started walking.   It was frustrating that she didn’t think anything of running roughshod over other people and their feelings. </p><p>“Wait,” Amy interjected. “Are you dating one of the Dixon’s?!?”  </p><p>“No,” Dove answered and then she grinned, big, cat that ate the canary big. “I’m dating both the Dixon’s.”</p><p>Damn, she wished she had seen Daryl’s face when he heard that.  Instead the look on all the women’s faces were priceless. Amy looked completely gobsmacked, Andrea seemed pissed, of course. Jacqui seemed amused as hell, Lori looked scandalized, and she couldn’t tell how Carol looked. </p><p>“That’s disgusting!” Andrea spat, “How can you let those redneck racist assholes touch you?  What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>“Andrea!” Amy exclaimed, “that’s really rude.”</p><p>“You asked, I told you. I am not ashamed of my relationship, I am very very happy—“ </p><p>“But—“ Andrea cut in. </p><p>Dove raised a hand, “No, I’m not done. You don’t have any right to tell me who to be with. I didn’t ask your opinion of my relationship. If you don’t like it, that’s fine!  You can keep it to yourself. I’m not just going to let you say shit about them, if I have to pick between them and everyone else, it’s them every time.” </p><p>Dove glared at Andrea, she would not allow her to continue to spread her poison and vitriol within her hearing. </p><p>Everyone could see that Andrea was working up to an explosion. It was Jacqui that broke the tension, “well if it was as good as it sounded, I can see why you're down here scrubbing their drawers.”</p><p>“Oh my god!” Several of the ladies exclaimed, including Dove, before laughing. </p><p>“Well,” Jacqui continued, “they looked plenty compatible on that rooftop!  Plus, we all saw Merle after he put you down, seems like he has the equipment to give a girl a good time.”</p><p>Jacqui laughed and measured out an exaggerated length with her hands to show the ladies who weren’t on the rooftop approximately what she thought.  </p><p>“Oh good lord,” Dove blushed and laughed. “Like I said, those men make me very very very happy.” </p><p>“I know,” Jacqui said, “these tents aren’t soundproof.”</p><p>Dove splashed Jacqui a little but she appreciated her ability to reduce the tension and make everyone laugh. </p><p>“Worst part of the zombie apocalypse; no privacy.  Best part of the zombie apocalypse; amazing boyfriends.” Dove delivered completely deadpan before laughing. </p><p>Apparently she hadn’t been the only woman in camp trying to furtively pleasure herself and missing pre-z alone time. Because talk continued to get bawdier and bawdier. Dove felt a little bad as she knew Daryl could probably hear all this, but she knew he wouldn’t make any implication or breath a word of what he was hearing. </p><p>It helped the time washing laundry go faster and it wasn’t until Ed approached that it went to shit.  Ed just couldn’t allow Carol to have anything positive without making her pay for it or sorry she ever even stepped out of her meek and beaten persona. </p><p>Unfortunately, Andrea saw it as the right time to assert her dominance again and show everyone that she thought best. Once, Ed slapped Carol, Shane burst onto the scene and grabbed Ed off them. </p><p>Shane was beating Ed to a bloody pulp when Daryl came to stand in front of Dove and usher the ladies back.  </p><p>“Damn lucky Walsh is pissed enough ta do it, otherwise if woulda been us ‘n that woulda pissed y’all off.”</p><p>“What the hell? He should stop! It’s enough!” Andrea turned to scream at Daryl. </p><p>That’s when Daryl decided that Andrea needed to hear a few home truths, “No it ain’t, what did ya think would happen when Ed got Carol alone again after you baited him?  Were you gonna actually do anything ta help her, or did ya just have ta show ya know better?  If ya weren’t willing ta take her beatin, yer just makin it harder.  If Walsh don’t beat him until he can’t lift a finger, Ed would be doing this ta Carol cause you pissed him off.  Ya don’t think.” </p><p>“You don’t know that!” Andrea spat. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I do” Daryl responded and shook his head at her. She wouldn’t listen.  He knew her type. </p><p>“Merle told him what would happen if he laid a hand on his woman or child again.  Walsh is just teaching him the only way he understands.” Daryl told Dove</p><p>Once Shane had finished beating Ed’s face in and stormed off, Daryl turned to Dove. </p><p>“Almost done Sweetheart, I can help ya finish the rest?”</p><p>“I’m almost done, if you need more time for the snares or something I’ll probably be about 5 or 10 more minutes.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna leave ya here while he’s around.  I’ll help.” And that’s how Daryl ended up helping the rest of the women finish the laundry. He was great carrying buckets and dumping the dirty water and getting fresh water and even helping to wring out the larger items. I could tell that it seemed to make most of the ladies smile at me and think it was sweet of him.  Shane definitely didn’t stay around to help. He just beat Ed up and left him there. </p><p>Once everything was as clean as it was going to get, we loaded everything back in the buckets to hang back at camp. Daryl eyed Ed and saw how distraught Carol was. </p><p>“Ya want me ta git ma truck? We can haul him back ta camp.”</p><p>“Would you? I can let him rest in the tent.”</p><p>“Don’t think ya aught ta stay there.  There’s probably an extra tent around.”</p><p>“I don’t know, he’ll need me.”</p><p>“He ever help ya after kickin the shit outta ya? Cause I know my pa weren’t the type ta care, just woulda made ya clean up the mess yer blood made.”</p><p>Carol just worried at her hands and seemed to be frozen. Some of the other women looked horrified and upset with what Daryl said.  Dove could tell the brothers didn’t have it easy growing up, she had seen them without their shirts on and they were covered in scars. </p><p>“New world now, how ya gonna protect yer girl from him and those dead fucks?  Ya won’t be able to send her outside ‘n she ain’t safe inside?” Daryl asked Carol. He could see she was a good mom, better than his and Merle’s. She would rather throw them in front of his dad’s rage than protect them. </p><p>“Everything you git from now on gonna be scavenged or hunted.  Is he gonna being doin that fer ya? Is he helping ya?” Daryl prodded. Then went in for the kill. </p><p>“He gonna share ‘n make sure yer girl gets what she needs? Or is he gonna eat the food from her plate?”  He has seen him do it to them. The fat lazy shit. </p><p>Carol looked horrified, but she stepped away from Ed and stood up. </p><p>“Carol, if there isn’t an extra tent, you and Sophia can sleep in my car. It’s not so bad, and it locks so you’ll be extra safe.”  Dove offered, since this was the first time Daryl was willing to open up to someone other than her.   </p><p>“Are you sure?” Carol practically whispered. </p><p>“As long as you don’t mind sharing our camp.”  The ‘as long as you don’t mind me dating both brothers’ went unsaid. </p><p>“Thank you,” Carol said meekly, still looking down. </p><p>Daryl grasped Carols shaking hands, “gotta be strong ta protect that girl, yer stronger without him.”</p><p>Carol nodded, and it was easy to see she was silently crying. </p><p>“Ya wanna pack up while we get the boys down here ta move him?”</p><p>“Yes, I should do that now so Sophia won’t have to see him.” Carol hurried off to her former tent site with Jacqui to help. </p><p>The rest of the women started to head back to their own sites now that things had been resolved. </p><p>“Ok,” Daryl turned to Dove, “Gonna go git Merle and a couple a guys.”  Daryl glanced at Dove to see how she was taking everything. He could see her smiling at him and it made him feel nice to know she wasn’t upset or annoyed. </p><p>Dove reached out for him once they were at their campsite and put down all the heavy laundry stuff. </p><p>“Come here a second?” Dove asked and wrapped her arms around him. </p><p>“Whatcha doing, woman?”</p><p>“I’m just so proud of you, I want to hug and kiss you really quick.”  Whispered Dove as she kissed his neck and cheek. “You make me so happy Daryl.”</p><p>Daryl was blushing and he buried his face in her hair so he didn’t have to see anyone. He never really had a girlfriend or someone to say sweet things to him. He fucked and some women had praised his dick or his stamina, but no one was ever proud to be seen with a Dixon.  </p><p>“Just doing what needs doing,” Daryl tried to deflect. </p><p>“It’s more than anyone else has ever done for that woman. Not a single other person in this camp did as much, including me. I was scared of Ed and I didn’t want them with him, but I didn’t want him coming after me.  You’re so good and I’m so lucky.”  Daryl was holding Dove tight, he didn’t know if he could even speak right now. He was just overwhelmed by her praise. He could still hear her saying she was dating them and defending them and it was more than he ever thought he’d have.  </p><p>Daryl grunted and picked Dove up and carried her into their tent. </p><p>“Need ya baby, be real quick” Daryl growled. </p><p>“Yes, Daryl, need you too.” And she kissed Daryl and he was pulling off her clothes and kissing her so sweetly.</p><p>He placed her down in the tent, pulled off her pants, and crawled over her.  Daryl’s pants were around his ankles and he didn’t want to have to wait any longer to be inside of her. He especially didn’t want to have to pull off his shirt during the day after everything he just revealed. </p><p>“Please Daryl, make love to me baby.  You’re so good baby, so proud of you.” Dove whispered and praised and she kissed all over his face as she wrapped her legs around him to let him make love to her because he didn’t have the words to tell her what it meant. </p><p>He rubbed up against her slit and felt how slick and wet she was.  Daryl groaned and continued to rub himself all along her, wetting his length and pushing against her clit. </p><p>“You take care of me and everyone else so well baby, you’re amazing and I am so lucky, so happy.”  Dove caressed his head and felt his breath hitch with every compliment.  She couldn’t keep her hips from thrusting up and trying to get him inside of her. “Need you, Daryl.”</p><p>Daryl rubbed against her one more time before letting her tilt up and pushing a few inches inside of her. He grit his teeth, she was still so tight. So tight and hot and wet. Every thrust he allowed a little more to fill her.  He wanted to slowly savor this. He leaned in to catch her lips and kiss her deeply as he worked his full length inside. Dove pulsed and her legs were shaking once he was pressed as far as he could go.  They broke off their kiss to pant for air. </p><p>“All those women were so jealous that you’re mine, baby.” Dove said to him and pulled a little on his hair as he shook his head in denial. She kept going, “they can’t have you, you’re mine and I don’t ever want to let you go.”</p><p>Daryl buried his face into her neck and just whispered her name over and over again as he held onto her and continued to thrust into her welcoming body.  He couldn’t look at her, she looked so earnest and he didn’t want her to see how devastating her words were for him.</p><p>“You’re amazing, you’ve been taking care of everyone.  I’m so proud of you, Daryl.”  Dove gasped out, as she tightened her legs around him.  He almost came as soon as he heard that. Daryl could hear himself groaning. People didn’t ever say things like that to him.  It made him more determined to keep her with them.  He would take such good care of her, she would always be happy and saying sweet things.  There was no way he would let them fuck this up. </p><p>“Ours,” Daryl growled and reached one hand down to rub her.  He wanted her to cum all over him. He wanted to smell like her for the rest of the day so he knew it was real.  Then he could fill her up so much she always wanted their cum inside her. Even when all the birth control ran out she would want them to fill her and give her babies and then they could have her saying sweet, wonderful things to their babies.  They wouldn’t be told they were worthless, and no one would ever lay one wrong finger on them. </p><p>“Gonna keep ya, Dove, we’ll make ya happy.” Daryl promised her. </p><p>“You’re so good Dare, so good! So happy to be your girlfriend.” Dove moaned and he knew she was close with how she was tightening and pulsing on him. </p><p>“Our woman, gonna have our babies,” he growled and pinched her clit. </p><p>“Daryl, oh Daryl, yes!” And Dove came apart underneath him.  Daryl didn’t want to hold it in, he let her orgasm milk his load deep inside her pussy to fill her womb. They would find some place safe, then they would fill her for real. </p><p>Daryl kissed her neck and held her for a minute.  He needed to keep his face hidden in order to collect himself.  </p><p>“Dove,” he moaned her name and kissed her mouth. </p><p>After a small makeout, Daryl pulled back, “gotta go little bird.” </p><p>“Ok Daryl, go be my handsome hero.” She smiled at his blush and kissed his cheek. Daryl huffed and pulled his pants back up and lightly tossed over her pants. </p><p>“Woman…” Daryl started, but he didn’t really want her to stop so he didn’t know what to say. </p><p>Dove put him out of his misery by putting on her pants and changing the subject. “I should get the car ready, should I pull out my stuff?”</p><p>“Yeah, you can put in the tent fer now then we can organize ‘n consolidate stuff. We can put stuff in the truck later.”  Daryl pulled Dove up and kissed her quickly before exiting the car. </p><p>“Merle will keep an eye out fer ya,” he called out and was off to let Merle know and to get some guys to help him lift Ed into the truck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Grabbing Merle's Rifle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dove was in the middle of clearing out room in her car when Merle came to help. He started to grab bags and haul them into the tent. He noticed she had more food plus her own clothes and things.  She had been using a slim foam pad in her car to help make sleeping a little more comfortable and she left it in the car. </p><p>“Did Daryl tell you Carol and Sophia are going to be sleeping in my car?” Dove asked Merle. </p><p>“Yeah, said ya told em they could.”</p><p>“Daryl told them not to stay with Ed anymore, I figured if anyone can keep Ed away, it’s you two. Plus, I don’t know if there are extra tents.” </p><p>“We’ll keep him away from y’all.” He assured her, they weren’t worried about Ed, more likely to kill him than let him near Dove again. He heard she had been in the cluster of women when Ed tried attacking them all to get to his cowed wife.  Just thinking about it was libel to get him pissed off, so he focused on the other piece of gossip that was making the rounds. </p><p>“Heard yer datin us,” Merle stated and looked to see how Dove took the news. </p><p>Dove smiled shyly, “it’s ok that I told the ladies, right?  They asked.” </p><p>She realized they hadn’t talked about it before she went public with the news, but they had both kissed her openly, so she figured they weren’t hiding it. Why bother, it’s not like their sex life was worse than zombies. </p><p>“If yer ok with it,” Merle shrugged.  “Everyone in camp’s now talkin about it.”  He played it casual, not wanting her to know how worried he had been that it would make her feel bad. He knew that their situation wasn’t exactly the norm and people would always judge a woman harshly for being with one of them, let alone both. </p><p>“I’m sure they were talking about it before,” Dove said as she was bent in half and leaning into the car for more stuff.  “Now they know I’m your girlfriend.” </p><p>“Girlfriend…like the sound of that.”  And he did like the sound of it. He liked that it would make the other men back off. He had seen the glint in a few eyes when they heard she was with both brothers.  It made them think she would be amenable to their advances and kicking the shit out of a few men for coming on to her wasn’t going to make it easy to convince the group they needed to start thinking strategically.  </p><p>Making this group work for them would be better than trying to find other survivors out there that weren’t just looking to see what they could take from them.  To survive all this, you were either lucky, smart, a survivor, a killer, or a monster.  It was why things had gotten so bad, most people can’t just shoot someone in the head.  The group they were in, it was mostly people that got lucky.  There were a couple of smart ones like Dove, she proved that just by lasting so long out there by herself.  She had been one of the last to arrive at the quarry about a week or so after most of the group.  They had a couple of survivors like Daryl and Glenn.  Then there were the killers, up until the new guy showed up there had been three of them; Walsh, a guy who came with his girlfriend, and Merle. </p><p>Problem was that before this group, he and Daryl had just been running into killers and monsters.  Not the kind of men you trust around your womenfolk, or your kids.  Hell, he wouldn’t even trust them around some of the prettier men.  It was one of the unmentioned reasons why he and Daryl had been putting up with their elitist attitudes for so long, besides they were used to it.  Dove was one of the only ones that had been polite before, and now she was apparently their girlfriend. </p><p>Merle realized he had been silent for a while when Dove leaned back out of the car to straighten and look up at him.  She sounded nervous when she asked, “Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yeah baby girl, like everyone knowin yer ours.”  Merle wrapped his arms around her to grab her ass and pull her closer.  </p><p>“Yes, yours,”  Dove cooed before she leaned up to try and kiss him.  </p><p>Merle grabbed her hair and held her head back.  She struggled slightly to try and kiss him anyway, but he didn’t let her.  Just let her mewl and rub her body against him to try and entice him into kissing her.  </p><p>“Please?”  She begged.  He held her so her neck was arched and he could see her breasts pressed against him, her tank top had been pulled lower from all her writhing against him and he could see the top of her bra.  The way she struggled and begged to be kissed made him rock hard.  He knew he had a thing for control.  No one had ever been so sweetly submissive and dirty for him before.  </p><p>Merle leaned down and licked her neck, he kissed her jaw and hovered an inch above her mouth.  He let her whine and try to arch further, higher, just an inch more to touch him.  </p><p>“What dya want baby girl?”</p><p>“You, Daddy, please?”</p><p>He guided her head up, hand still buried tight in her hair, and he kissed her teasingly.  Giving in for a moment and then pulling back just a bit so she couldn’t reach him.  Her hands trying for one moment to pull him closer by his vest and another moment running all over his chest and shoulders and neck.  He let go of her hair so she could kiss him.  Dove was so desperately hot and wet for him that she was starting to try to climb him, one leg wrapped around his hip so she could better rub herself on him.  </p><p>Merle lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and he walked a few feet towards the back of the car so he could press her up against it and grind into her. Then he kissed along her neck and nibbled on her ear.  They were in between the car and the side of their tent, so someone would have to come all the way up to the front of their camp to see them, and even then Merle’s large body completely dwarfed and covered Dove up. </p><p>“Fuck baby girl, was gonna give yer little pussy a break after takin care of Daryl this afternoon.” Merle told her.  “He came over ta git me and he smelled like that sweet cunt, knew everyone could tell ya creamed all over him.  Is that what my lil slut wants, everyone ta know yer little pussy belongs to us?”</p><p>“Yes Daddy, it belongs to you.  I belong to you.” Dove moaned as Merle sucked on her neck hard enough to leave a mark.  It made her body shiver with little preorgasm.  </p><p>Merle slid his hand up her shirt.  If he hadn’t seen Daryl taking Dove into the tent, he would have been able to tell from just one look at Daryl.  He hadn’t seen that look in his eyes since he had been a kid, since Merle got him that crossbow and taught him how to shoot. Not to mention that Daryl really did smell like her sweet little pussy.  It was good, he was doing right by his brother.  It had been a bit of a gamble to include him so quickly, but the more she responded, the sweeter she was for him, the more he wanted Daryl to have her too. He was glad it paid off, between the two of them, he was pretty sure they could do right by her. </p><p>“Course ya belong ta us, baby girl.  Yer so good, baby. Takin care of us so well. What can Daddy do fer ya baby girl?”</p><p>Dove moaned when Merle moved back a little to look at her face tipped back in pleasure as his fingers plucked, pinched, and twisted her nipple under her shirt.  </p><p>“Daddy... Merle” </p><p>“Want me ta suck on these gorgeous titties, baby girl?”</p><p>“Please Daddy,” Dove whined and tried to pull his shirt up. “More... please”</p><p>“What baby girl, ya want me ta fuck you and suck on yer pretty little tits?  You can do it baby, ask Daddy fer what ya need.”  Merle stopped playing with her tits so she could respond. He needed to hear her ask for it. </p><p>“Please, Daddy, please fuck me and suck on my tits.  Please, Daddy, need you to fill me up and make me cum.  Merle, please, I feel so empty.”  </p><p>Merle thought his dick might have been hard enough to rip through his jeans. Hearing her ask and plead so sweetly, so earnestly. He needed to be inside of her.  He was going to fuck her right here. </p><p>“Ya wanna cum being fucked against yer car fer anyone ta see like a desperate lil slut for Daddy?” Merle asked even though he knew no one would see. He wouldn’t let anyone see.  She was his, theirs. </p><p>“Yes, I wanna make you happy, Daddy.  I wanna do what you tell me to.”</p><p>“Fuck! Good answer baby girl,” Merle said as he reached down to undo her shorts. “Daddy needs ta fuck ya right now.”</p><p>He put her down to pull her shorts down and he could see she was eager to help. If she had hesitated, he would have carried her into the tent. Instead, seeing her push her shorts down with him gave him the green light. So he freed his cock from his pants and lifted her back up so he could lower her messy cunt onto his cock. He could see she was still leaking Daryl’s cum and it helped him slide her down over his cock with only a little resistance. </p><p>“Oh baby girl, yer still dripping and fucked open from earlier.”</p><p>“Merle,” Dove gasped and she squeezed down on his cock and flooded him with fresh cream.  </p><p>“Ya were made fer us, ya need both of us.”</p><p>“Yes...yes...yesssss...” Dove cried as she held onto his shoulders and buried her head into his chest.  He could tell she was close to coming. </p><p>“Lift up yer shirt fer me so I can see yer tits.” Merle ordered and Dove whimpered and pulled up her shirt. Merle pressed against her and leaned down to kiss her before he pinched and played with her tits. </p><p>“Such a good girl, giving daddy what he needs.  Willing ta show everyone how good ya take my cock.” </p><p>“Anything Daddy!” Gasped Dove as her pussy pulsed. “Please can I cum?”</p><p>“Hell yes baby girl, cum all over Daddy’s dick, mark me with yer pussy juice!” Merle then pinched her nipple hard and covered her mouth with his own to absorb her squeal. Dove’s orgasm hit hard, she shuddered and shook in his arms as he pumped three more times to empty his load into her spasming core. </p><p>After they kissed and panted into each other’s mouth, Merle pulled down Dove’s shirt.  He knew Daryl would be back with the truck soon, and he might have company. So he reluctantly pulled his cock out of Dove and quickly pulled her shorts up her legs.  After she was covered, he tucked his very wet dick back in his pants. He could tell that their little adventure went unnoticed, but now all three of them smelled like sex. </p><p>“Come mere baby,” Merle grunted and lifted her up again. </p><p>“Yer perfect baby girl, ya make us real happy.  Glad everyone knows yer our girlfriend.” Merle wanted to ensure that Dove knew it without any doubts.  So he kissed her and pet her hair and rubbed her back. </p><p>“Want me to finish up?” He asked her, pointing to the car. </p><p>“We’re almost done, I want to do it with you.”  She chirped and kissed him quick and light before wiggling to get down and back to work. </p><p>She pulled out a case of water and let Merle take it from her.  Before reaching in to grab the 36 case of Dr. Pepper.</p><p>“Forgot this was under here,” she said as she pulled it to sit on the seat for Merle to grab.  </p><p>“How much damn stuff did ya have?”<br/>Merle asked incredulously. </p><p>“I packed all our beverages and cases of water plus I filled a bunch of jugs with water from my house before I left, so I drank that first. </p><p>“Our?”</p><p>“My roommate, she was the main reason I have all of it. She had been in New Orleans for Katrina. She made us stock up on hurricane supplies every spring/summer.  When we started to hear the news, we went out to get even more stuff. Unfortunately, she... she was bitten,” Dove reflected. </p><p>“There is one last box in the front, can you grab it and then we can organize it in the tent?” </p><p>“Sure, baby girl.” He opened the front seat and grabbed a big cardboard moving box out of the front passenger seat and brought it into the fairly full tent. </p><p>“Ok, so how do you want to do this?” Dove asked as she was digging through several bags. </p><p>“However ya want, baby girl, it’s yer stuff.”</p><p>“It’s ours, now, you guys bring in just as much food. Between both we should be good for a while, but I didn’t want to advertise what I had or how much because some of these people don’t  ration very effectively.”</p><p>“Noticed that, if the group got it, it’d be gone in a week.”</p><p>“Yeah, so I share a little, but not too much.” And then Dove showed Merle jars of peanut butter, pasta sauce, jelly, honey, pickles, cans of tuna, chicken, spam, cans of nuts, fruits, vegetables, potatoes, beans, soups, stews, chili, pasta, tomato sauce, powdered milk, powdered eggs, boxes of granola bars, cereal bars, protein bars, fruit strips, crackers, cookies, almond milk, one pan meals, cake mix, brownie mix, cornbread mix, bags of cereal, granola,  different types of jerky, oats, rice, beans, lentils, pasta, dried fruit, chips, pretzels, and she had sugar, flour, pancake mix, salt, pepper, spices, maple syrup, hot sauce, soy sauce, vinegar, vegetable oil, crisco, coconut oil, and squeezable pouches of apple sauce. Plus a whole bunch of unopened condiments in regular sizes and those small takeout pouches and other small random things of food. In addition to the case and a half of water, soda, and juice boxes. </p><p>“Holy shit girl, I know Walsh knew ya had food, but I don’t think anyone guessed you had that much food.”</p><p>“Well, I was able to last for a while on all my perishable food. I ate all my fruit, vegetables, and bread stuff first.  Plus when we went shopping at the bulk store my roommate and I thought it would be for three. And we just each grabbed the stuff we liked.  She loved Dr. Pepper.”  </p><p>“Three?”</p><p>“Her boyfriend,” Dove answered darkly. He thought it maybe explained why her seemingly smart and well prepared roommate didn’t make it. </p><p>“Ok, we gotta leave a lot of this in here. <br/> Pull out stuff fer dinner tonight.” Merle told her as he began to resort the boxes of food. It turns out he was much better at packing. Either getting rid of boxes to just store stuff in their plastic bags and separating out food by type.  He saw that she had a bunch of ziplock bags, so he also consolidated stuff in bags to make more room.  </p><p>“What’s in the suitcases?” Merle asked Dove. “Clothes?”</p><p>“One’s mine, the other one was... well it was Brittney’s, I just, it was already packed and I didn’t even really think about it until I got here.”</p><p>Merle pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss. </p><p>“Ok, baby girl.”</p><p>“I should go through it,” Dove decided and she pulled it towards her. Her roommate was shorter, so some of her tops would fit, but probably none of her bottoms.  She grabbed a few tank tops and tee shirts, kept her socks, and some makeup and found a comfy oversized hoodie her roommate had for lazy days. Everything else she separated into a pile to offer to the other women. The hair care products and the cosmetics for African skin tones she separated to offer to Jacqui. </p><p>The stuff that would need electricity like chargers, her tablet, curling iron, hair dryer and flat iron she put in yet another pile to be discarded. </p><p>Merle reached over and took the tablet and chargers.</p><p>“When we drive somewhere, ya can charge it in the car,” he said and put them off into another backpack he was organizing. </p><p>“Did you want to put your clothes in the suitcase?” Dove asked as she showed him the now empty rolling travel bag. </p><p>“Gonna put food in it, people will think it’s clothes.”  Merle answered and he started to load up the suitcase with jerky, canned meats, and two giant Asian grocery store sized bags of rice.</p><p>Once everything was organized, Merle loaded the truck cab with 4 cardboard boxes with food, Brittney’s suitcase of food, and three packed backpacks filled with food, and one with other supplies. He left the water and other beverages in the tent, and one bag with what looked like the stuff Dove our aside for dinner and next few days supplies for five people. </p><p>He then helped Dove hang the laundry to dry and wait for Carol and Sophia to show up. </p><p>Once they situated Carol and Sophia, Daryl came back from checking the snares and had several rabbits and squirrels to add to the 2 boxes of hamburger helper she had pulled out for dinner. </p><p>“Andrea and Amy went fishing, they caught a bunch of fish.” Sophia announced. </p><p>“Is it enough for everyone?” Dove asked Carol.</p><p>“Maybe,” Carol hedged. </p><p>“We got thirty three mouths to feed, they caught 17 fish?” Merle asked. </p><p>“No, probably about 8 or 9,” Carol answered. </p><p>“Ok,” Dove decided. “We should stay here, gotta cook the up the meat anyway, and we can probably get this to feed at least 10, especially if I add more noodles.”  </p><p>After Dove finished cooking, she separated out a portion for the main camp and brought it over to the main campfire.  She noticed the new sheriff had his arm around Lori and she was half on top of him cuddling up and kissing him. Shane was sitting on the other side and he didn’t look surprised by this development. Dove walked back to their camp, ready to eat and cuddle with her own sweethearts. </p><p>They finished eating before dark so they have time to get Carol and Sophia situated in the car.  Daryl and Merle did a quick perimeter check and put their trip lines back up. It isn’t until they were going to turn in that Merle notices something off. </p><p>“No one on watch,” he nodded his head in the direction of the RV.  “Gotta check with the cops ta see who’s up.”</p><p>Merle head over the the camp while Daryl stayed outside the tent keeping watch until Merle had it settled. </p><p>Daryl first noticed the walkers start to come around the RV.  He shot two in the head while he shouted it in warning.  Amy, who had just exited the RV saw the dead walker fall at her feet and screamed and threw herself back into the RV.  Unfortunately, it wasn’t just two, more started to pour out of the woods. </p><p>Dove hadn’t done anything more than enter the tent and search through her suitcase looking for pjs. When she heard him calling out that there were walkers she grabbed her baseball bat and Merle’s rifle bag and exited the tent to see the dead start to swarm into the camp.  Dove opened the trunk door, she knew the dead could swarm a car and get in if there was enough of them. </p><p>“Come on, we gotta head to the RV.” She pulled the terrified woman and her daughter out of the car. </p><p>“Move it,” she screamed. </p><p>Carol and Sophia clambered our and she led the way to the RV with Daryl covering them from behind. Once they got to the RV, she could see most of the others had made their way over or were trying to get there. </p><p>“Merle!” Dove screamed because she couldn’t see him. “Merle!” </p><p>She was swinging her bat and bashing the skulls of any dead that got too close to her and Daryl. He was trying to give the people running towards the RV cover. </p><p>Merle appeared to be working with one of the other men bringing up the rear and providing cover fire. </p><p>Once he got closer, Dove pulled out his rifle and held it out for him. </p><p>After what felt like hours but was probably closer to 45 minutes, all the dead appeared to have been permanently killed. </p><p>“Fuck!” Merle exclaimed and glanced at Daryl and Dove. “Ya ain’t bit?”</p><p>“No, no, we’re ok. You?”  Dove eyed him but it was dark and he had blood all over his arms. </p><p>“Ain’t got bit.” </p><p>“Quick thinkin grabbin my rifle, baby. Only had two rounds left on the gun.”</p><p>They had moved towards each other so they were facing out but able to touch each other. She has Daryl on her left and Merle on her right. She could see that most of the group had made it, but they definitely lost people. </p><p>The new sheriff cleared his throat, “I’m gonna get first watch, everyone should try and get into the RV and try to get some sleep.”</p><p>“Coming with you partner,” Shane decided and the two policemen climbed to the top of the roof. </p><p>“Daryl and I will take second watch, get us at 0200.” Merle decided. Then looked to see who was still standing. </p><p>Merle clapped the guy who brought up the rear with him, “yer a good shot, I’ll wake you n T-Dog at 0600”</p><p>Both men nodded and they entered the RV. The mom and kids were in the back. The four kids on the two beds and three mothers sitting and watching. There wasn’t much room with 24 people in a small RV. Most people just finding a place to sit either the table or the floor. Dale sat in the drivers seat with Amy and Andrea sitting on the bench next to him. Dove pulled Merle and Daryl toward the bathroom.</p><p>“I have to at least wipe you down.” She whispered and pulled them into the bathroom. They couldn’t close the door it was too tight, but she was able to wipe the blood off Merle’s and Daryl’s arms. </p><p>Dove’s hands were shaking by the time she was done but she felt better having seen with her own eyes they hadn’t been bitten. </p><p>“Now you, baby girl,” which startled her, because she hadn’t realized she had any on her. But once she looked down, she realized she was covered in blood. The baseball bat causing her to get dirtier than most. </p><p>They wiped down her face and arms and pulled off her tank top. It was ruined.  They seemed to need to check her as well and once they were positive that she was as clean as they could get her right then, they pulled her between them for a hug. </p><p>“Ya did good baby girl, ya did real good.” Merle murmured. </p><p>“Got Carol and Sophia to the RV and ya grabbed yer bat and Merle’s gun. Ya did really good.” Daryl reassured her. </p><p>Dove just nodded and tried not to cry. If she cried she didn’t think she could stop. So she leaned up to kiss Merle and then turned to kiss Daryl. </p><p>“Ok, I’m sure someone else needs the bathroom.”  Merle didn’t budge, instead he looked down at her chest. Dove looked down and realized she was just in a bra. So Merle took off his leather vest and gave her his undershirt. He pulled the vest back over his bare chest and they exited the bathroom to find a place to sit on the floor. </p><p>When the brothers were woken for their shift, Dove followed them to the top of the RV.  She curled up in Merle’s lap and went back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came and they counted five of the group that had died that night including Ed. </p><p>It was obvious they needed to find another location, so people went back to their campsites to see what was salvageable. Several tents were trampled or useless due to walkers getting inside, but luckily for them their tent was surrounded on three sides by their vehicles and had been left untouched.  </p><p>Merle and Daryl helped assist with the dead bodies of the walkers and the campers.  Dove went to gather the things of the group that had been killed to see what could be salvaged and used.  She was bringing all the stuff up to a central location by the RV when Lori finally noticed what she was doing from her spot sitting on a chair doing nothing.  </p><p>“What are you doing with that stuff?  That’s not your stuff!” Lori exclaimed as she  grabbed Dove and tried to pull a tent from her arms.</p><p>Having lived in the quarry for the past month, Dove knew that Lori preferred to give orders and watch people work than actually do much.  Since she had Shane to back her up it was often either difficult to get around her or not worth it.  Actually grabbing Dove and preventing her from doing a less desirable but still necessary task was out of order.  </p><p>“Lori, you need to let go of me,” Dove said calmly and firmly.</p><p>“No!” Lori shouted, “Why are you stealing that stuff?!?” Lori’s antics brought a halt to the work being done by most of the camp.  The cops began to walk over, one with his hand hovering over his gun.  The Dixon brothers, seeing this, also walked over to Dove.</p><p>“Lori, you need to let go of me.”  Dove repeated, and this time it helped that Dale had reached them and tried to pull Lori away.  </p><p>“Hey! Hey!” Shane shouted angrily.  “You let go of her!”  He rushed over to try and push Dale away.</p><p>“Hey calm down,” Dale said with his hands up as he backed away from Lori a step.  “Dove asked Lori to let go of her, I am just trying to get Lori to calm down.”</p><p>“She’s stealing from the dead!” Lori screamed her accusation out at the new cop and pointed her finger right in Dove’s face.  </p><p>The new guy placed his hands on his hips, right over his holsters and looked at Dove with a disappointed look.  “Is that so?”</p><p>Dove just looked at everyone with a very confused face for a moment.</p><p>“Ok, Lori, back up, it’s ok.  She’s just confused, she’s in shock.” THe new cop tried to pacify Lori to defused the situation. </p><p>“Yesssss,” Dove slowly answered, still baffled by them.  “They are dead, and it sucks, but we need to get all the work done quickly so we can leave.  Part of that is making sure that we go through all the stuff here to see what can replace some of the things ruined in the attack.  Brad and Hannah’s tent was destroyed.  Carol and Sophia’s tent was destroyed.  We need to get them entirely new ones.  Some people just have snapped poles, ruined clothing, or camping gear.  Fortunately, not everything was ruined and it is terrible Gary died, but his tent and his gear wasn’t destroyed.  It also looks like Sarah and Matt’s tent is salvageable, so although their deaths are unimaginable tragic, I wasn’t planning on throwing usable supplies over the pyre like they’re Egyptian pharaohs off to carry it into the afterlife.”</p><p>“Well, that sounds like good thinking.” Dale said to Dove as she placed the tent she was carrying next to what already looked like a sizable pile.  </p><p>“What kind of people are we, you’re going to just let her go on grave robbing?!” Lori shouted at her cops with as much indigent zeal as she could muster.</p><p>Dove was tired, dirty, and pissed.  “This isn’t grave robbing, it’s literally how we deal with every deceased person's possessions since the dawn of time.”</p><p>It wasn’t hard to see that no matter what the issue was, the two cops were still looking to Lori to see if she was appeased or pacified.  It was clear who was in charge in their relationship and it wasn’t logic or reasoning. </p><p>It was Andrea that spoke up, “She isn’t wrong.”  Which, was sort of helpful but also a little shitty. </p><p>Jacqui looked over the pile of stuff that had been moved and also noticed that she had seemed to have some sort of organization.  “How have you been organizing it honey?”</p><p>“Women’s things, Men’s things, camp gear, and then the tents.  That way after it’s all together, people can look through to see what they need or can use.  I have some of my old roommates stuff to add to the pile as well.  I had been planning on putting it out yesterday.”  Dove pointed out each of the different piles.  </p><p>“It’s wrong!  People need to mourn, we need to bury our dead. Not dig through their things—“  </p><p>“Gotta burn em,” Daryl said matter of fact. </p><p>“What?” Glenn exclaimed. “Not our people, we bury our people.” </p><p>From the top of the RV Brad called down, “We have to cremate everyone. We don’t want to contaminate the land and the water.”</p><p>“What, no, we’re decent people!” Lori looked beseechingly at her men, “Decent people bury their dead.”</p><p>“Actually,” Brad called down from the RV, “without proper precautions that are done in modern burials, like a cement vault to prevent contamination, it wouldn’t be smart to bury even non infected bodies. Cremation is a perfectly legitimate and decent solution.”</p><p>“Historically, it were done fer fallen soldiers ‘n heroes after battle. Vikings did it ta protect the living from the dead. Most countries did it during plagues.”  Merle told everyone much to their extreme surprise. Then he pointedly looked around at everyone, “kinda feels like this qualifies as all three.”</p><p>It was Dale who broke the silence, “well, I never thought I’d say it, but I agree with Merle.  It does seem like the right thing to do.”</p><p>The rest of the camp looked to be nodding their heads and realizing that it made sense to do it that way, but it was clear that the cops were still willing to follow Lori’s lead. </p><p>“‘Sides,” Daryl added casually, “this way some starving walker don’t try ta dig em up n eat em.”</p><p>Unfortunately, that made Glenn throw up. And while Dove felt bad that it was a horrible topic and unpleasant to think about, that was also a horrible and realistic concern that pushed almost everyone firmly on the cremation side of things. </p><p>While the majority of the camp seemed to see the logic and practicality of that solution. Especially after Daryl’s horrible footnote. Lori still seemed to be trying to convince the cops that she was right and everyone else was barbaric.  But at least they had been pushed to the background as people seemed to think that a future cremation was better than having their remains dug up. </p><p>Merle clapped Glenn on the shoulder, “Come on Chinaman, we’ll make a separate pyre fer our people. Make it real nice ‘n official, see if we can find ya something ta toast em with ta send em off.” </p><p>“What? Oh...” Glenn seemed confused but willing to follow Merle. </p><p>“Were ya able ya salvage yer camp?” Merle asked him as he started to led him away. </p><p>“I dunno, it was... Frank died... he was...” </p><p>Merle nodded, “Baby Girl, git Glenn’s shit next.” </p><p>Glenn gaped at Merle, “You know my name?” </p><p>“Not now, Chinaman, we got wood ta git”</p><p>Merle led a sputtering Glenn off, ignoring the way he was wiping his mouth and his eyes from a few stray tears. He led him into the woods, ostensively to get him away from the death and give him some time to get himself together while gathering wood.  </p><p>Daryl continued to ensure that none of the bodies would get up and helped move them to either one of two different areas for the pyres.  He could see Dove working with the supplies and she kept toward the center of the camp. So he tried to work as quickly as possible to get the horrible chore done. </p><p> Meanwhile, Dove went back to salvaging usable things from campsites of the people that died.  The only thing she didn’t put out for anyone to snatch up was food, a nice cast iron skillet, and the large knife that Gary left in his tent instead of carrying with him. Which probably would have saved his life. Dove took those things back to their camp. Once all that was done. She moved on to Glenn’s campsite. She could see why he was having trouble dealing with it. One of the other campers was killed right next to it. So some of his stuff was blood splattered, but most of it was fine and Dove set about gathering it together for Glenn and moving his stuff near their campsite. </p><p>Dove realized that they would need to sleep there another night so rather than spend another cramped night on the RV floor, she realized they should circle their cars around one spot and have everyone camp closer for the night. Dove first went to Dale to see if he would be one side of the camp and move his RV closer to their campsite. It had the advantage of not being right next to the pyres and there hadn’t been any walker bodies left in their area. </p><p>Dale liked the idea but wanted to run it by the cops, so even though it irritated Dove, the RV was the watch tower and she wanted it at their backs. So Dove and Dale went to Shane to see if he would give it the seal of approval.  </p><p>“Hey Shane, Dove here has a good idea and we wanted to come talk to you.” Dale announced to Shane who wasn’t with Lori for a surprising but welcomed change. </p><p>“I was just thinking we could move the RV over by our camp and circle the area with a couple of other cars and then we can fit 5 or 6 more tents over there and everyone can try and sleep tonight rather than cram in the RV before we have to hit the road.”  Dove informed him, hoping his own desire to lay down and get sleep would trump his need to have decided everything that happens at the camp. </p><p>“We could separate the watch and use the passenger van’s rooftop and guard the group on two sides.  Either that or the big moving truck.” Shane said as he looked over the available cars and our campsite and the area around it. </p><p>Dale smiled, happy things were working out. Or happy to get everyone out of his RV. </p><p>“Still be a little crowded in the RV, but I’m sure some people will choose to use their tents if they feel safer.”  Dale mused. </p><p>“Why don’t you ask T-Dog if he’ll move his van?” Shane asked Dale. </p><p>“Wait, I gotta get Daryl or Merle to move the bike so it’ll be a tighter circle.” Dove said to them, realizing if people had to make adjustments it was gas they didn’t need to use. Unless they just pushed cars while in neutral. </p><p>“Dale, why don’t you find one of the Dixon’s?  I want to talk to Dove about the other supplies.” Shane told Dale. </p><p>Dale nodded and walked off to look for one of her boyfriends. </p><p>“It was good thinking, getting those supplies together.”  Shane said moving closer to Dove.  “You’re a survivor,” he said, looking her up and down in Merle’s white undershirt from last night. </p><p>“Thanks,” Dove said trying to take a step back, but Shane moved with her. </p><p>“Ya know, I could protect ya as well as the Dixon’s, probably better now we got all those guns.” Shane said as he picked a leaf off her shorts and flicked it away. </p><p>“Ever since they got their grubby hands on ya, they’ve barely given you a break.” He leered and kept pushing into Dove’s space.  Dove tried to step away from him, but she was hemmed in by the little makeshift seating area people had arranged with torn out car seats. </p><p>“I’m fine, Shane. We’re all working hard to clean up the camp.” Dove answered purposely misconstruing his words.  Shane was still holding on to leadership of the camp, she didn’t want to start a fight when things were so terrible right now and everyone needed to work together to survive another night here in the open. </p><p>“You wouldn’t have to work so hard, unless...” Shane moved even closer and Dove would have to either sit down and crawl over the back of the seat or try to push him and run.</p><p>“Maybe you like it hard.”  Shane reached for her hand but Dove sat back in the chair and started to try and scoot away. </p><p>“Shane!” Lori cried out from a distance, “Shane!” </p><p>And Shane immediately straightened up only to step back a few feet and tuck his hands in his pants adopting his good ole boy persona to greet Lori and find out what she needed.  Dove took the opportunity to slip around the seating area to grab up a few things from the left over pile of stuff, including a couple of plastic bags and a small backpack so she had an excuse to hurry back to her campsite. </p><p>Turns out Dale grabbed Daryl and they were headed towards their campsite too. Dale seemed to be informing Daryl of the plan and when they met up, Daryl wrapped an arm around Dove. He could tell she looked upset, but it had been an upsetting day so he let her cuddle up next to him and continued to walk towards their camp.</p><p>“Heard ya invited everyone over fer a sleepover?” Daryl teased her, tugging on a stray lock of hair before tucking it behind her ear. </p><p>It was Dale who responded, “oh, I’m sorry.  I thought you discussed it before.  It seemed like a great idea and Shane’s on board, but if—“ </p><p>“She don’t need ta git permission fer nothing, old man.” Daryl cut Dale off from trying to defend or protect Dove.  It was clear that Dale thought the brothers were bad news and Dove was too good to be involved with trash like them. He clearly thought they were like that wife beater Ed. </p><p>“But it probably would have been nice of me to let you know what I was planning.”  Dove said as she leaned up to give Daryl a quick kiss.  “Everything just seemed to hinge upon Dale’s RV.”</p><p>“Ain’t got time ta run around feelin like ya gotta be nice. It’s good ta make sure everyone will be safe ‘n takin care of shit.” Daryl said to Dove because he liked her taking initiative. </p><p>Dale said nothing as he watched the couple interact.  Dove told Daryl about different this she was able to save from the fallen camp members and how she took care of Glenn’s stuff and helped a couple of other people with their own stuff. Daryl nodded along listening to her day as he just enjoyed the feeling of her warm, lively body next to his. Although she smelled like sweat and blood and smoke, there was still an underlying sweetness that was her scent and the smell of their sex mixed in. </p><p>When they got their camp they moved the motorcycle and decided how they would situate the RV and what other cars they could use.  Dale went back to ready the RV and Daryl moved all their stuff back into Dove’s RAV4 because it would protect the food and it got better gas mileage.  Since they would be leaving the camp, Daryl didn’t want to have them separated in three different vehicles and it would be a waste of gas to take all three. </p><p>Once other campers heard the plan, people started to make their way over to their campsite bringing their things and moving cars. Carol had access to her car now for her and Sophia, plus the tent Dove pulled for them. So they could decide where they would sleep for the night. It was also clear to see that Dale wouldn’t kick anyone out of the RV that wasn’t feeling safe enough to use their tent. </p><p>Some of the campers talked about separating, a large group wanted to follow  Shane to Fort Benning, but the new sheriff wanted to go to the CDC. </p><p>“What d’ya think?” Merle asked as he came back to their campsite with a worn out looking Glenn.  Dove directed Glenn to his things and went to join Merle and Daryl sitting in front of their tent talking quietly. </p><p>“None of them pickin anything smart,” said Daryl as he cleaned his bolts to the best of his ability. </p><p>“If they had a cure, or even a vaccine, it would be worth it.  If they don’t have anything, then we are going to a dicey area...” Dove trailed off. </p><p>“Could be worth getting some stuff on the way before we try and hole up somewhere.” Merle responded.  The CDC would have medicine and possible water filters or other things that would make survival easier. If they were going to fortify something they needed more firepower and food. If the military was stationed there they might have what they needed.  </p><p>“‘Sides, it’d be best ta try and get the group to find a good place to hunker down.  Need ta think long term.” Merle mused, “ain’t gettin rescued.”</p><p>Daryl snorted, they never did get rescued. If there was one thing a Dixon was good at doing, it was rescuing your own damn self. Since, no one was going to come and do it for you. </p><p>“Gonna head to the quarry and see if the snares got anything fer dinner tonight.” Daryl informed them as he grabbed his crossbow and got up. </p><p>“Wait, let's bring extra clothes and scrub up, we might not get a chance for a while.” Dove exclaimed and jumped up to grab a bag for toiletries and changes of clothes and towels. </p><p>“I’ll let the cop know we’re down for the CDC.  Need ta scrub this walker shit off me too.”  Merle handed Dove his clothes to pack too and got up to head to cops in front of the RV. </p><p>“Me too, washing sounds good.” Chimed Glenn and he turned to get his stuff faster than they could tell him he wasn’t invited. </p><p>Next thing they knew most of the camp decided that washing was a great idea and the women and children especially were happy to know that there would be fighters to protect them if there were more walkers lingering in the woods around the quarry.  Five of the men were going to stay behind to keep watch at the camp, everyone else was going to bathe. </p><p>“What the fuck just happened, they heard we were going ta the quarry ta go bathe ‘n they all just fuckin invited themselves along?” Daryl asked in complete befuddlement. </p><p>“Told Carol ‘n Sophia, cause we still got their stuff.  They asked ta come, ‘n Amy heard Glenn ‘n announced we were goin so now we got 20 people we gotta babysit.”  Merle explained, but Dove could tell he was still pretty confused as to how they went from dirt beneath their feet, to protectors of the innocent. </p><p>Dove snorted, “you don’t know how you looked last night.” They still looked at her with blank faces. </p><p>“Ok, I’ll explain- 1) Merle, most people heard that you were pissed and asking about why there was no one on watch before all the shit went down. If there had been a watch, maybe no one would have died. </p><p>2) Daryl, you shot the first two walkers that came into camp, raised the alarm, and saved Amy’s life. </p><p>3) Once things were crazy you were two of six people with distance weapons and provided cover for people fleeing to the RV. </p><p>4) Merle, you were bringing up the rear with Brad and ensured the group of unarmed campers were able to get to the RV. </p><p>5) The two of you probably killed more walkers than everyone else combined. You’re both better shots than anyone else. </p><p>6) The cops took first watch, but Merle, you organized and volunteered for the next watch and assigned a third watch based on seeing people’s strengths.  </p><p>The funny thing is that I could go on listing stuff, but I know from listening to people that these were just some of the things they finally noticed.”  Dove told them. </p><p>“But...” Daryl started and then cut himself off. </p><p>“A lot of that ain’t new,” Merle finished for him. </p><p>“I know,” Dove murmured soberly. She hadn’t wanted to upset them. “They should have been able to put all that together weeks ago. But last night you looked like badass heroes and they finally opened their eyes and saw it.”</p><p>“You think we looked badass, baby girl?” Merle asked her and pulled her into his arms. </p><p>“You always look like badass heroes,” Dove answered and leaned up to give him a kiss. “And as grateful as I am for these people finally seeing it, I was originally planning a much less PG bath time than an audience with children warrants.” </p><p>Daryl crowded into Dove from behind and growled in her ear, “ain’t nice ta tease, woman.”</p><p>Dove leaned against Daryl, “then we’ll have to hurry and and get clean so we can come back here and get dirty again.”  </p><p>Daryl leaned down and gave her a kiss before straightening and indicating that people were beginning to head towards them. </p><p>“I should double check and see if everyone is ready.” Dove said before giving them both a squeeze and walking toward Carol and Sophia. </p><p>Luckily most of the people were able to salvage their stuff, or supplement from their deceased so they had clothes and stuff. Several people just never really had any bathing supplies and had been borrowing. And several people had had small amounts that were all gone now. So Dove made sure that there was enough for everyone. She still had her fancy new Turkish towels, so she presented them to the ladies to choose their own colors and several ladies passed on their older towels to several men who didn’t have any. </p><p>She pulled Jacqui aside and gave her Brittney’s hair care and skin care products. Which she happily accepted.  Then Lori, Carl, Shane, and the new cop walked over to them. </p><p>Dove grabbed one of the towels she had set aside for Lori and brought it over to her.</p><p>“Hey Lori, I grabbed a bunch of these when we went on our run the other day. Got enough for the ladies in the group! They’re Turkish, supposed to be more absorbent and faster drying! Plus, they’re super skinny, so it makes it easier to wash, pack, and use!”  Dove told her and tried to hand it to her. </p><p>Lori just sneered at her, “Why didn’t you give them to Shane when you came back? Why did you even wait so long to share them?”</p><p>Everyone stopped talking and quickly focused their attention on the pair of women. By now the whole group was in their new smaller camp area and Lori wasn’t trying to have a private conversation judging from her volume and tone. </p><p>“Why should I have given them to Shane?  I went on the run, I decided to grab the towels as a nice surprise. In addition to the things I was asked to bring back.” Dove retorted, starting to get pissed at Lori’s constant attitude and trying to assert her dominance over everyone by way of Shane.  Regardless of Lori’s often superior attitude, she included her and tried to be nice.  </p><p>“You’re supposed to be getting things for everyone, it was how you were supposed to be contributing to the group since the men are always on watch protecting everyone.  You aren’t supposed to be selfish when other people are working so hard.” Lori tried preaching. </p><p>“Ok, so, I selfishly went on the run. Which you never do. I selfishly got supplies for the group, like the cooking supplies, knives, and assorted clothing items to share indiscriminately. Which you never do. Then I selfishly thought to get something for the women here and used my own bag and space I could have used for my own supplies in order to get it.  And I handed it out to everyone the next available time within 48 hours of being back… selfishly?”  At this point Dove wasn’t trying to keep the peace.  Calling Dove selfish was probably the worst thing Lori could have done.</p><p>Dove tucked the towel she was going to give Lori under her arm. There was no way she was going to give it to her. </p><p>“Now, I’m going down to bathe off walker blood. From the walkers I was busy killing to help protect the group. Where were you? Did you do anything to help? Or were you inside the RV?”  Dove asked knowing she was the only woman who stood outside killing walkers last night.</p><p>“I have a son I need to protect, from walkers and shameless whores like you.” Lori spat at Dove and sneered triumphantly. </p><p>“Lori—“ the new guy said in surprise. He seemed to be trying to pull her away from everyone, but Lori was standing her ground and the new guy honestly wasn’t trying too hard if he couldn’t move the skinny bitch. </p><p>Dove could see that a couple of the women looked like they wanted to agree with Lori while some of the other women looked offended for Dove. </p><p>Dove was just confused, she saw Lori all over the new guy, and he was clearly holding her now but she had seen Lori fuck Shane in the woods. She knew they often spent the night together.  She was the last person to judge someone for their relationships, but knowing she was with two men too but acting holier than thou. Hell no. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Lori, but it seems like whores in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.” Dove responded, because fuck that bitch. </p><p>Lori went white. It was kind of amazing. But the new guy seemed to be surprisingly offended.  </p><p>“Excuse me, Miss, I know you’re upset, but you can’t call my wife a whore.  You need to apologize.”  He tried to say with authority and some sort of ‘listen to me if you know what’s good for you’ tone. </p><p>“Whhhhhaaaaaattttttt?” Dove asked completely taken back. That was not what she thought at all. She shook her head, to clear her ears and looked back at her men. </p><p>Daryl looked pissed off, but Merle looked like he was very close to laughing.  Actually most of the group looked very close to laughing. Apparently, Dove’s comment was enough to make most of the women either glare at Lori in disgust or want to laugh their pants off like Amy and Jacqui.  Out of everyone, the best was Glenn.  His eyes were huge and his mouth was open; he looked at her and made eye contact and nodded with relish.</p><p>“Turns out, he’s her husband.” Glenn emphasized and continued, “They thought he was dead!”</p><p>Well, that explained the canoodling, and why he was offended.  </p><p>Lori at this point realized her strategic error. Which...really?  So she was trying to pull her husband back away from the group by saying she didn’t need to hear anymore of their filth. But the new guy wasn’t having it. He seemed to think she was owed an apology.  Shane has been keeping out of it until her comment, and then he started to get pissed off, trying to pull the new guy away along with Lori. </p><p>Dove just smiled. Beatifically at them.  “How about this, when your… wife… apologizes for calling me a selfish, shameless whore I will think about how best to apologize for my reaction.”  Dove paused and stopped smiling to stare at him, hard.  </p><p>“In the meantime, let’s get one thing clear right now.  You do not give me orders.  If someone comes to my home, spits on my hospitality, and denigrates my character I will not be rolling over and tolerating that level of disrespectful hostility from anyone.”  Dove could feel that Merle and Daryl had moved to stand at her back to give her their silent support.</p><p>“It’s abundantly clear, to everyone here, that you don’t know your ass from your elbow.  I suggest you get your house in order before you come over here trying to mess with mine, Sheriff.”   And with that, Dove turned around and tossed Glenn the towel she was originally going to give to Lori.</p><p>“Here Chinaman,” she winked at him, “thanks for the info.”  </p><p>Dove grabbed her baseball bat that was leaning against her camp chair.  She started to grab their bathing bag, but Daryl beat her to it.  Instead she scooped up the shopping bag with the clothes she was going to give away, which was promptly taken by Merle and he watched her lead them down to the quarry swinging her bloody baseball bat with her head held high like a goddamn queen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry no lemons this chapter, but they will be back next chapter and I will have it posted in a couple of days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unexpected Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I’m pretty sure my girlfriend thinks your girlfriend is her new hero.”  The guy who helped him guard the rear group last night told Merle as he began to walk next to the brothers who were watching Dove laugh with a couple of the women as they trooped towards the quarry. </p><p>“Which one is she?” Merle asked. </p><p>“Hannah,” he said and looked at the brothers, “the one with curly blonde hair.” </p><p>“I’m Brad, by the way, I don’t know if we ever actually did introductions.”</p><p>“Merle, my brother Daryl.  Dove’s chatting with yer girlfriend.” </p><p>Daryl grunted and gave him a nod in his direction. </p><p>“I didn’t get a chance to thank you last night, we would have gotten overwhelmed last night without you.”  Brad clapped Merle on the back and kept a pace with the brothers watching out for trouble. </p><p>“Yer a good shot,” Merle responded. “Where ya thinking about heading after here?”</p><p>“Hannah and Lori never got along, she’s been itching to give her the set down Dove just did. Before now, I wasn’t sure where we would head. There is safety in numbers and available fighters, but the leadership seemed weak.”</p><p>“Ya noticed that?”</p><p>“What? That the cops do whatever that woman wants?” Brad said nodding.  “Especially hard to miss with two of them dancing to the same tune.”</p><p>“Yeah, can’t scratch their balls without gettin permission,” Daryl says. </p><p>“Wasn’t sure how things were going to pan out, but you came back to help us, help me get these people to safety last night. That’s not a little thing. Hannah and I will go wherever ya’ll decide to go.”  Brad told Merle clapping him on the shoulder as they reached the quarry before heading over to his girlfriend with their bathing supplies.  </p><p>“Baby girl are you tryin ta kill us?  Standing up ta Miss High and Mighty and puttin that cop in his place and now yer standing in front of us in a wet white tee shirt.”  Merle teased as he pulled off his boots, belt, and socks. </p><p>Still mostly clothed, Merle and Daryl chased Dove toward the bend in the quarry where they had a small semblance of privacy. </p><p>Dove allowed herself to be caught between them and their hungry mouths and hands.  Hands pulled off her shirt and Merle pulled down her bra cups to suck, twist, and pull at her nipples.  Daryl was a warm wet solid support at her back kissing and sucking on her neck. </p><p>“Fuck woman, we were gonna wait.” Daryl panted into her ear before turning her head to capture her lips in  a kiss. </p><p>Merle growled into her chest before working his way down to kiss and lick at her belly. </p><p>“Gotta getcha a gun, baby girl.  Train ya up, can’t lose ya.”  Merle said as he nuzzled his face into her belly and undid her shorts to pull them down her legs. </p><p>“Don’t want to lose you either.”  Dove said as she used one hand to stroke Merle’s hair back and her other arm was thrown up over her head to wrap around Daryl’s neck. </p><p>Once Dove’s shorts joined her shirt on the rocks, Merle lifted her legs to rest them on his shoulders and continued to nuzzle her. Daryl’s hands were kneading her breasts as he plucked and pulled at her nipples.   Dove knew that they should probably stop and rejoin the rest of the group that was right around the corner, splashing, washing, and talking. But suspended between her two men, she couldn’t take this away from them, or herself. They needed to have this after the chaos of last night and the horror of seeing and dealing with it in the morning. </p><p>“Merle... Daryl...” Dove gasped, trying to stay quiet as Merle nuzzled her over her panties rubbing lips over her clit.  She tried to press his head against her harder.  She needed more friction and pressure. </p><p>“Daddy please?” Dove whispered as she squirmed and wiggled between the brothers.  </p><p>Merle growled and pushed her panties aside so he could tongue fuck her pussy and suck on her clit. </p><p>They had both pleasured Dove enough to know that she wouldn’t be able to keep her moans and whines if pleasure quiet. Daryl covered her mouth with his own as he pinched and twisted her nipples to drive her quickly to orgasm. </p><p>It was with a scrape of teeth against her clit that sent Dove over the edge and she came all over Merle’s face. Merle quickly stood up and pushed his jeans down just far enough to free himself so he could start to thrust into her. </p><p>“Still so damn tight,” Merle breathed out lowly as he had to thrust in and out to work more and more of his length into her tight wet cunt.  Her sweet tight little body was the best damn thing they ever had.  Anytime of day, just thinking about what she let them do to her made him hard as a rock and ready to fuck.  Finally working his whole length inside her he knew he had to cum quick, especially since Daryl needed her too. It drove him crazy how much she trusted them.  They were holding her up fucking her a couple feet away from the rest of the camp and if anyone was feeling nosy they could come around the corner to see.  </p><p>“Yer too good fer a couple a dirty rednecks,” and that was the damn truth, Merle thought. He knew his brother knew it too. Maybe it was also why they were so damn hungry for her. Afraid it would be the last time before she came to her senses. Dove had reached one hand out to him when he said it, she was holding onto his arm, squeezing tight because she couldn’t speak, Daryl had her mouth and hearing Merle’s words made Daryl kiss Dove harder.  </p><p>Fuck, Merle thought Daryl was right, probably should just fuck a baby into her. They could keep em safe. Got a couple of people on their side, make it real nice. Then Dove wouldn’t have any reason to want to leave.  Merle thrust a couple more times before pressing as deep as he could to cum inside her. </p><p>Walking them closer together he pulled Dove into his arms holding her up so Daryl could pull out his dick out.  Merle was going to turn Dove around, but Daryl was too quick and he pushed Dove up a little to let Merle slide out of her and then he thrust in as far as he could. </p><p>“Tighten up baby girl, clench down on Daryl’s dick baby” Merle ordered as he adjusted his grip on Dove’s ass so he could tilt her hips toward him to give Daryl better access. </p><p>Dove moaned softly and sucked on his collarbone, Merle could feel her little body try to fuck itself back on Daryl’s dick. </p><p>“Made ya all fuckin messy and loose, I’d tell him ta fuck yer ass but you’d be wailing and cuming so loud everyone’d hear ya.”  He kept dirty talking her because he could feel it driving her nuts but he made sure to keep it quiet enough that it would have been impossible to hear him if you weren’t within a foot of them. </p><p>“He’s gonna fuck another Dixon load in yer pussy.  Fuck enough cum in ya so’s ya git a baby by us.”  Merle could see Daryl speed up. He knew the little kinky fucker liked the idea of it.  It was the little yeses Dove was panting into his neck that surprised him.  </p><p>“Daddy… please?” He heard her gasp.  “So close.”</p><p>“Daryl, gonna make ya cum, baby girl?” </p><p>Dove whimpered and nodded her head. Merle would have liked to be able to really draw this out, but they needed to finish quickly and rejoin the group. </p><p>“Come on baby brother, our lil bird wants ta cum all over yer cock.”  Merle said as he pulled Dove’s hair back and looked her in the eye, “cum” he mouthed and then kissed her. </p><p>They couldn’t tell if Dove’s orgasm triggered Daryl’s or if it was the other way around. But Daryl pumped her full of cum as she spasmed and shook in between their bodies.  </p><p>After a minute, Daryl slid out of her and Dove slowly moved to get down and rearrange her panties and bra. Seeing Daryl tuck himself back into his pants reminded Merle his cock was hanging out. </p><p>“I was serious, baby girl”  Merle said after he tucked himself away and pulled Dove back into his arms.  “Gotta getcha a gun, teach ya how ta shoot.  You were great last night with yer baseball bat, but we gotta getcha something for distance.  Always gonna try ta protect ya baby, but the best way ta do that is ta make damn sure you kin do it without us.  Sides, ain’t just walkers we gotta worry about.”</p><p>Dove curled into him and held on tight as she nodded her head.</p><p>“I don’t know anything about them, but I want to learn.  Want to be able to protect you too.”  Dove leaned up and kissed him before turning to hug Daryl.  “You were both amazing last night, you saved lives, probably my life.”</p><p>And that’s the thing that he had been avoiding thinking about all day.  So many of the walkers came into their camp around where Dove used to park her car and sleep.  If she had never said anything to him on the rooftop, if she still kept to herself and stayed at her old site.  There was a very good chance that she wouldn’t have made it.  Merle met Daryl’s eyes over Dove’s head and he could see the anguish in them.  Daryl had noticed it too.  Of course he had, Daryl was an even better hunter than he was now.  Merle didn’t know if she was just saying that because everything had been crazy last night and she could have died as easily as anyone else, or if she noticed too.  Either way, it was easy to see that their frantic need to be together was something that all of them shared.  </p><p>Merle stepped closer to them and leaned down to kiss the top of her head and throw his arm around his brother.  “We’ll find someplace and secure it. Fer now, let’s git cleaned up so we can git back to our tent.”  He smacked Dove’s ass and splashed them before letting them chase him back toward the others.<br/>
Whether or not most of the camp knew what they were doing wasn’t something that Merle really cared to investigate.  The interesting part was that Brad and Hannah clearly knew and rather than being upset, it seemed to inspire a similar decision.  Once the three of them had cleared the rocks and started toward their bathing supplies, Brad winked and he and his girlfriend head off for their own privacy around the bend in the quarry.  </p><p>“Come on boys, let’s soap up.” Dove said as she gathered their bathing supplies. </p><p>Dove started to rub a washcloth over her legs when her men were there in a flash to take over soaping and scrubbing her clean.  </p><p>Once their focus was on her, she started to scrub away at any patch of Dixon skin she could reach.</p><p>Dove reached for Daryl’s shirt and felt him tense, “I’m so lucky, I’ve got two amazing sexy heroes.”  </p><p>“Let me wash your hair?” Dove asked as she let go of his shirt and leaned up to give Daryl a quick peck. </p><p>“Don’t need none of yer fancy shit.”  </p><p>“You know I just want to run my hands through it.  Can you sit, babe? Let me feel like I’m taking care of you?”</p><p>Daryl grumbled but blushed as he moved to sit down so she could reach his hair.</p><p>“Don’t you go anywhere,” Dove gave a faux stern look to Merle, “you’re next.”</p><p>“Ain’t going nowhere,” Merle put up his hands in surrender. “Ya know I’ll let cha touch me wherever ya want.”</p><p>Even though he protested, Daryl leaned into her and seemed to take grumpy enjoyment from having her shampoo and condition his hair.  Dove was shampooing Merle while Daryl was doing Dove’s hair when Carol came over. </p><p>“Sorry to be a bother, but I was wondering if it would be ok to use some of your toiletries to wash Sophia’s hair.  We only packed a little and it’s all gone now.”  Carol asked, her eyes darting between Dove, Merle, and occasionally Daryl. </p><p>“It’s no problem, I meant to tell people I would share. You and Sophia can definitely use whatever.” Dove told her waving her hand at the collection of bottles. </p><p>“Oh, no I just...”</p><p>“No gettin outta it. If we gotta git prettied up, ya gotta do it too.” Merle interrupted and then sighed as Dove moved her soapy hands to rub Merle’s shoulders.</p><p>Carol returned with Sophia and washed her hair and after a moment's hesitation she used the shampoo and conditioner on herself too. </p><p>By the time they were done, a couple others ventured over to borrow soap and shampoo and most people had moved on to washing their clothes while Daryl went to check the snares.</p><p>That night, clothes hanging to dry and most people in cleanish clothes, Carol helped Dove cook the squirrels, rabbits, and one raccoon Daryl collected.  Dove used some rice and canned tomatoes from her own stock after having noticed that that much of the communal food supply was missing.  </p><p>Although the day had been hard, bathing seemed to lift the groups spirits and Dove noticed that their side of the fire seemed to gain Glenn, Brad, Hannah, Carol, Sophia, Jacqui, and Rodney.  </p><p>“What are you leaning toward? CDC? Fort Benning? Somewhere else?” Brad asked Merle as they were eating.  Merle had been thinking about the pros and cons of each of them, plus a few other places. </p><p>“End goal is settin up somewhere ta survive fer the long haul. Got maybe a fraction of a percent of the people that survived all this. Maybe more in other parts, but I ain’t gonna go on a wild goose chase ta see.  Ain’t just the walkers we gotta worry about. So we gotta fortify ‘n supply.  Fort Benning ‘ll have the supplies needed to fortify someplace easily ‘n even if it got overrun, probably some of the military survived. Wouldn’t be a bad place ta pick up extra people ta go with them guns and walls ta help make a place safe.”  Merle laid out what he was thinking for the group.  </p><p>Everything they did now should be with a goal in mind. If they want to survive, they got to prepare. Wouldn’t do any good to survive the walkers but starve to death because they ran out of food to scavenge. Merle knew what hunger was like, knew they couldn’t keep a group this size alive on hunting alone. Hell, sometimes it had been hard keeping him and his brother alive growing up on just what they could hunt or forage. </p><p>“Course, if we could pick up a doc, meds... hospitals got hit first and hardest, so the odds of one making it there is low. Real low.  If the CDC is still up and running, AND iffin they even let us in. Picking’  up a doc that’s willing to come with... that might be worth stopping fer.”  Merle mused as he hadn’t completely ruled out the CDC. </p><p>“You don’t think they have a cure?”  Jacqui asked him. </p><p>“Ain’t no cure, them walkers are dead. Best CDC could do is maybe a vaccine.  Vaccine’d be worth it. But if they had it, they wouldn’t had blown up Atlanta.”  Merle informed her. </p><p>“You think if the CDC is still operational there is a chance we wouldn’t even get in?” Rodney asked him as though no one bothered to think of this as a possibility. </p><p>“It ain’t the embassy. They’re not in the habit of allowin people ta compromise a secure facility that’s vital ta figuring out how ta keep this infection from killing off the entire human race.” Merle responded, trying to remind people to think things through. It’s possible if they go, they would either have to force their way, bring something worth while, or get really lucky. </p><p>“Either way, gotta find someplace soon, a farm or two so we kin harvest fer winter and have everything set fer spring. In addition ta building walls ‘n setting up homes.”  Long term survival, give them goals. </p><p>“Walls sound good.” Carol said. </p><p>“Any of ya know farming or animals or somethin?” Merle asked, so far most of them had been acting like tits on a bull, but if they had cushy lives before this, they might have thought someone would come on by and fix things and bring their iPhones, flatscreens, and air conditioning back to them. </p><p>“I was in 4-H in school and my class hatches chicks every year.” Hannah, Brad’s girlfriend said. “I teach middle school science.”</p><p>“That’s a start, ya may soon be teaching us how ta farm.  What about the rest of y’all?”</p><p>“I was a civil engineer. Worked in the city zoning office as a planner.” Jacqui informed them. </p><p>“Damn girl, that’s hella useful, so when we  start to find someplace ta make a home, you’ll be in charge of planning and designing how ta make that work.”  Merle crowed, that’d be a real boon ta their situation and it seemed to make her perk up a bit. He knew she wasn’t happy doing menial chores around the camp, but pretty soon he hoped to git her working on their surviving this in the long run. </p><p>“You’ll know what kind of stuff ya grab from the army base?” He asked her, to get her thinking about other things they might need. “Or iffin ya think we’re gonna be needing something that ain’t gonna be easy ya find later ya gotta speak up. Worked in the sandbox puttin some of this shit together fer temporary bases, but it were under the direction of someone that knew what we needed. Had plans. You gotta be that someone now.”  </p><p>“I can be that someone. Army base will have most of what we need. Other materials we may need to scavenge, I’ll get a list started of things we will definitely need but once we find a site, then I can make a real plan.”  Jacqui informed him triumphantly. While getting a big pat on the back from Rodney and receiving smiles from everyone else on their side of the camp. </p><p>“Alright alright alright! Jacqui, best damn news all night.” Merle announced and then  turned to Rodney. </p><p>“I was a chef,” Rodney answered. Which was surprising because he hadn’t really been one to do any of the cooking. </p><p>“Why didn’t you say something?” Carol asked in a slightly embarrassed tone.</p><p>“I did, Lori told me I was needed to work with the men on guard duty and to leave the cooking and cleaning to the women.” Rodney responded in a tone which clearly told them why he had joined their side of the camp. It seemed as though getting away from Lori was just as big a motivator as joining their group, if not more. </p><p>“Sos you know canning, preserving, ‘n all that?”</p><p>“And pickling, smoking, and how to get the extra oomph from whatever food we can get.” Rodney informed them. Getting his own appreciative nods and smiles.</p><p>Merle was rubbing his hands and grinning. </p><p>“Ok Chinaman, what’s yer story?</p><p>“I delivered pizza.” Glenn said with a shrug. </p><p>“Ok, so navigator.” Merle said before looking at Carol. </p><p>“I was a stay at home mother.” Carol said softly, like it wasn’t worth anything. </p><p>“Alright Mama, it’s always good to know we got someone ta keep us in line.” Merle said with a wink. </p><p>“What about you little lady?” He asked Sophia, so she wouldn’t feel left out. He knew that shitheads like her abusive father probably never cared to ask her anything about herself. If she was going to survive this world, she was going to need to start learning how to stand up for herself in addition to how to run and hide. </p><p>“I just finished 6th grade.” Sophia said, “there isn’t anything I can do to help.”  </p><p>“That isn’t true,” Hannah said. “There is a lot you can do to be helpful. You can help keep watch or look for things, help when we are packing, and when you can help us practice what to do when we do encounter walkers.”  </p><p>Merle smiled and nodded and he could see that she had a pleased smile as she snuggled into her mom. </p><p>“Where’d you learn ta be such a good shot?” Merle asked Brad. Brad rubbed the back of his neck and looked a little sheepish before mumbling something.<br/>
“What was that?”</p><p>“I’m a computer programmer... I used to played a lot of halo and w.o.w.”  Brad said.</p><p>Merle laughed, “Payed off, yer a decent shot however ya learned.” </p><p>“Dove baby, what did ya do?”</p><p>“I worked as a film editor. So not a super relevant skill set.” Dove said with a shrug.   </p><p>“Looks like there is a few of us that’ll be taking on new careers,” Brad joked.   “Well, what about you guys?” He indicated Daryl and myself with a nod of his head. </p><p>“I was in the Army 12 years and then I was a mechanic, Daryl worked for the county maintenance department.”  Merle gave them their background.  It was a good start. They would have to see how things went tomorrow, it would be nice to have extra shooters, extra guns, but if the cops weRe too troublesome, it would be better to try and find other survivors that might fall into a similar goal. Even if the base was no longer functioning, there would be some Army boys or military families that made it. And if there was one thing he n<br/>
knew for sure it was that a couple of good people, resourceful people would go a long way toward establishing a home. </p><p>“Ok, we see where the cops decide ta head out tomorrow and if it’s the CDC we decide if the chance of picking up a doc is worth the risk.  Think about it and what else we would need to be surviving from here on out. Walkers ain’t gonna be around forever, but neither is a lot of shit.”  Merle decided and tried to encourage the relatively good new group mentality of long term sustainability and reinforce the idea that with him leading it was not just barking out orders and letting good resources go to waste.</p><p>It was time to call it a night so several men, Merle included, pushed T-Dogs large passenger van into place encircling the tents completely with vehicles. They had a guard on top Dale’s RV and T-Dogs van and the brothers weren’t on rotation bc they did it last night. </p><p>When Merle entered the tent that night Dove was kneeling at Daryl’s feet bobbing back and forth on his dick completely naked.  Daryl had his hands buried in her hair while one of her hands was between her thighs playing rubbing her clit and occasionally dipping down to collect more wetness to spread. </p><p>Dove had stripped down as soon as she had gotten into the tent, wanting to please her boyfriends for really stepping up and working with the group.  </p><p>“Daryl,” she whispered, “you’re so amazing baby.  Saving so many lives last night and then feeding everyone today. So proud to be your girlfriend.”  Dove kissed him, feeling him blush and trying to duck down.  “Let me take care of you.”</p><p>She knelt at his feet and undid his pants and pulled everything down to his ankles so she could lick and kiss and worship his dick.  It was arousing and felt so naughty to hear him whisper her name before running his hands through her hair, he was clearly trying not to fuck her face. Considering how quiet they were trying to be, she didn’t encourage him into snapping his hips and thrusting far enough down her throat to make her gag. But she wanted to.  </p><p>About five minutes in, she heard Merle come into the tent and she couldn’t help touching herself.  It drove her crazy what these two beautiful men did to her.  The idea that Merle had become so vested in their future and survival that he was taking charge and working with others rather than just trying to bait them for his own amusement was very attractive.  It was clear she had a competence kink.  The way the promised to take care of her and then immediately set out to prove it, it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done. </p><p>Once Merle had pulled off his boots, Dove beckoned him over with her pussy slick hand. Dove saw him take off his pants and shirt to present his cock to her.  She pushed her fingers into her wet core to provide lubrication to start to jack him off.  After a few strokes she sucked on Daryl, swirling her tongue around his head and jerking him off at the base before pulling completely off to turn her head and capture Merle’s cock in her mouth.  Merle bit off a quiet curse, before moving closer and throwing an arm around Daryl to make it easier for Dove to switch back and forth, sucking both their cocks. </p><p> Because their camp was much tighter, the tent next to them was Glenn and he was maybe two feet away, due solely to the way the tents were anchored, they were trying to keep quiet. Dove loved their dirty talk and the way they drove her crazy, but she also definitely didn’t want the whole camp to hear the kinds of things they said and all the details of their bedroom antics. So looking up to see the brothers had communicated through non verbal head nods and looks made her throb and wish she had a hand to rub herself. </p><p>Dove moved one hand to her pussy when the brothers decided to try to fit both cocks in her mouth at the same time.  Her mouth stretched around their heads, just barely getting both inside. Having both in her mouth wasn’t something she would have thought possible but being able to use her tongue to flick over both cocks made her wish for solid walls.  She knew they must have been biting back so many dirty comments.  It was difficult to stay so quiet when she wanted to moan and whine herself. </p><p>Her hand was working overtime rubbing her clit hard and fast while the brothers began alternating pushing into her mouth for a minute or two before Daryl broke off to lay down on his back so Dove could ride his cock.  Sinking onto his dick felt amazing.  It made her feel fuller and it reached even deeper when she was on top of him.  They let her take her pleasure,  adjusting angles and speed as she worked on getting him to brush against her gspot and slam in to her cervix just hard enough to make her shiver and want to push harder and take it easier at the same time. Once she found the perfect angle and was able to chase her orgasm using his dick Daryl gripped her hips and added his own thrusts that made her whine just the tiniest bit every time he slammed her cervix. </p><p>As Daryl came close to his orgasm he started to speed up and she felt Merle kneel behind them in between their legs and run a spit soaked thumb across her back passage and press against her to push inside. It made her clench and tighten on Daryl and seemed to be what triggered Daryl into coming deep inside, pressed against her cervix. It was the pulse of Daryl’s cock flooding hard into her womb and the feeling of Merle’s thumb fucking her ass that triggered Dove’s own orgasm.</p><p>When Merle lifted her off Daryl’s still spurting cock using his thumb inside her to control the movement and then rammed his own cock inside her still orgasming pussy Dove let out a strangled moan. Daryl reaches up to pull her face down to kiss her and swallow the noises that she was unable to keep inside.  Merle fucked her through her orgasm, prolonging it and using it to help milk the orgasm from him.  Merle was coming deep inside her by the time she was coming down and feeling aftershocks of orgasmic pleasure making her jump and twitch and clench down on him.  It was when he pulled his thumb out that she had another mini orgasm and clenched down so hard she felt herself push his softening dick out.  </p><p>It wasn’t until they rearranged themselves to lay down did she realize that it left her laying in the wet spot. Dove was going to protest, but Merle just pulled her halfway on top of himself and she nuzzled into him and kissed him before falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took a few days longer than promised.  I hurt my back and ran into a couple of other complications.  There are probably more typos, sorry.  Most of this is done on my phone in notepad before being transferred to a google doc and here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>